The Final Vow
by duchessdeer
Summary: The war is over and the students are back for their final year at Hogwarts. Finally finding out what the ministry is pushing them into, Hermione struggles to find someone who is worth sharing the rest of life with her. - in need of re-edit due to text body errors -
1. Chapter 1 - The Welcome Feast

Chapter 1 - The Welcome Feast

Hermione giggled as the feather-like pollen of the dandelion plant flew around them, dancing like snowflakes through the warm, summer air. "Agg, I have one in my _nose_," Ron complained, sniffling. She looked over to where Ginny and Harry laughed loudly, clutching to one another and couldn't help but to feel at ease.

She let her gaze wonder around the wide grounds surrounding the burrow and smiled. It had never felt more home than now. The war was finally over and she still couldn't believe, that they indeed had won. So many had given their lives for the cause and it now, that there was this peace all over the wizarding community, felt somehow easier to handle. They lost so many friends. Being here at the burrow it was especially Fred who was missed greatly by all of them. The twins had always been the most fun, seeming like they were one and the same person. Hermione didn't know how George could still be so full of life, but she was glad that he was. He surely had grieved for the past months, but he hadn't lost this spirit the twins had seemed to share.

Now that it was all over and Voldemort would never come back, everyone was free to do what they liked to. For Hermione this meant to study more and harder than ever, because she would, together with most of the students from her year, repeat the last year of school which she had missed completely. Harry and Ron also would take the opportunity to visit Hogwarts the last time as students. They all would share their last year with Ginny and her classmates. She was eager to find out where they would be living, since there were no free chambers in Gryffindor tower. But the castle was so big, they could live anywhere. She would have to wait for the welcome feast to receive the information.

"Come on, Mione. Mum's waiting for us," she heard Rons voice and was dragged out of her thoughts, realising that he offered her his hand to stand up. She took it and smiled as she came to stand next to her friends. "Mrs Weasley might kill us, if we are late for dinner," Harry laughed, receiving a light punch from the readhaired girl next to him.

As they entered the burrow, Hermione was once more overwhelmed by the magic in it. Pots, dishes and silverware were currently flying through the air, occupying their places on the big dining table or cleaning themselfs with brushes and sponges.

The large clock above the door cracked aloud, when the clockhands of Ginny and Ron swang to _home_. Sighing deeply she looked at the one belonging to Fred. It for always had found its place on _lost_.

"Sit down, children. Sit down. Dad and George will be down in a minute," Mrs Weasley stormed into the kitchen, a large smile on her face. Hurriedly bolting over to the kitchen counter, patting while passing Harrys back, she grabbed the cleaned pots and stuffed them into the cupboard.

Molly Weasley had a thing for Harry. She had been more than pleased when Ron brought the boy over for the first time. After finding out that he didn't have a good childhood, she adored him even more. He was the reason for their wellbeing and now, that his task was completed, the reason for their peaceful life. Even if it meant that she did have to let go of one of her beloved children.

Fred Weasley had died while fighting for the right cause and probably would've died even if they hadn't been close to Harry Potter, the boy who lived. Knowing that her only daughter had chosen her boyfriend so carefully, made her proud. Harry had sneaked his way into their hearts years ago and she cared about him like she cared about her children. Seeing the two together let her be sure to see soulmates.

_Crack_

George had aparated into the kitchen and Hermione nearly fell front over, when he suddenly stood next to her. "_George_! How often do I have to say, that I don't want you to aparate in the house? It's unnecessary," the patriarch scolded, swinging a cooking spoon in his direction. "No harm done, woman," he answered with a cocky grin while grabbing Hermione at her upper arm to steady her.

When they already were halfway through the meal, Ginny bounced excitedly, "I can't wait to see Hogwarts again!" "Me too," Ron agreed and George laughed "Never thought you would ever say something like that, Ron-Ron."

"I am quite excited myself," Hermione agreed, "we haven't been to actually classes much too long." "I don't talk about _classes_, Mione," Ron interjected and rolled his eyes. "I know that, you slacker! But you should!"

Thinking about it, she really had missed Hogwarts dearly. The castle and the grounds with all its occupants had become her second home. A magical one in contrast to her home in the muggle-world.

"They had wizards working for months on restoring the castle and cleaning the grounds. I heard it was very wicky, with all the magic in it," Mr Weasley said. "Sure it was. Think about the chamber of secrets! There must be loats of magic in just this one _room_!" Ron nodded. "Is there even anyone knowing all the secrets of Hogwarts castle?" Harry asked.

Hermione shrugged. She had thought about this, too, "Maybe Dumbledore had. Hogwarts will probably never be the same again." "That sucks." "Ron!" Ginny giggled.

**x**

When they ran through the stonewall and emerged on platform 9 3/4, Hermione felt a tickling feeling in her stomach. Seeing the students and their families standing in front of the steaming old loc was something she always had enjoyed. It felt like going home. She couldn't wait for the four of them to sit in a compartment of the Hogwarts Express.

"Look, there's Malfoy," Ron growled next to her and she followed his gaze. There, in the very far corner stood Draco Malfoy next to his mother, speaking to Blaise Zabini who obviously was alone. Narcissa Malfoy didn't look pleased in the least. Her gaze wondered between the two grown up boys and their surroundings. She actually looked as if she might cry every moment.

"I can't _believe_ they let him come back. He truly should rot in some cell in Azkaban!" "Ron! That's not true!" Hermione stopped him from further complaining. "What?" He asked, looking around. "Did you forget, that he somehow saved our life at Malfoy Manor?" "That he is a lousy deatheater doesn't mean he is _innocent_," Harry now spat. "He got the punishment! Didn't you read about this tracking spell? The ministry knows about every step he and Narcissa take. And Lucius is in Azkaban, anytime receiving the dementors kiss. I really think you should stop bitching!"

Harry and Ron exchanged a look. "Did you just swear, Mione?" Ron asked, raising a hand to her head to feel the temperature. "Hush!" She slapped his hand away and laughed.

"Neville!" Hermione cried excited by the sight of the tall young man in front of them. "Hey," he answered, hugging Hermione. "I can't believe we are all here together." "Me too, Mione." He smiled a cheeky smile and she couldn't stop herself from admiring how much he had grown up. The war had made him to one of the big heroes and the small, plump, shy boy had become a tall, slender, goodlooking, confident man. _"Your parents would be proud,"_ she had told him after the battle and he had smiled. She was proud, too. She had always known he would become a wonderful man in the future.

"Hermione! Are these tears I see?" Neville laughed and wiped them away, "You rather should be happy." "I am," she answered and punched him lightly.

As they entered the compartment and searched for a free cabin, someone pushed into Hermione from behind, letting her stumble. "Shit, Blaise! Can't you look were you're going?" An angry voice hissed. Hermiones eyes became wide when she realised who it was who let her nearly fall down. Hastily gathering her facial features, she looked up to give him an unaffected glare. But as her eyes met his, he didn't look disgusted or furious, neither did he say anything. He just looked right back into her eyes and then turned around. "Blaise," he growled, stomping away, "can't you even say sorry?"

"What was that?" Neville asked and Hermione shrugged in response.

Finally they found a free cabin and sat down on the old, soft, spring-borne benches. Ginny immediately snuggled into Harrys side and Hermione grinned. The two of them were so sweet. Ron sat opposite from them, looking out the window and she sat down next to him, moving a bit closer to give Neville some space.

"So what did you do over the summer?" Hermione asked him. "Not so much, you know. My grandma wouldn't let me go anywhere without her" he laughed. "Ag man, that was mums intention, too. Dad talked her into letting us go outside after a few days," said Ron. "Yes, Mrs Weasley is very overprotective, but who are you to complain," Hermione glared at Ron. He should be lucky to have such an amazing woman behind him. "What did _you_ do?" Neville asked her. "I was two weeks with my parents in Saint Mungos to let their memories fully restore. I would've done it myself, but professor McGonagall recommended that because they had done it so often, it would be safer," she sighed, "after that we returned home and spent a few weeks just hanging around. They were pretty angry with me, but they understood my intentions. I arrived at the burrow three days ago."

Neville nodded, "I think it was pretty brave of you." "We all think that, too" Harry agreed, "It was the right thing to do. They wouldn't have stand a chance against deatheaters. Without you, they were save." "I know. It just was a hard year."

"We totally need a change of topic!" Ginny exclaimed, "What do you think will happen at the welcome feast? Surely McGonagall will say something regarding the current state." Smiling at her, Hermione leaned back. She still wasn't used to have another female around, but it sure was nice. Maybe she wasn't all to weird for that. Living in a girls dormitory always had been annoying to her. She couldn't read as late as she liked and she would never have some privacy. Also the girls in there were so girly, she couldn't imagine them as her close friends like Harry, Ron and now Ginny too, were. Now that she had grown up, she liked to appear more feminine and she smooched her hair, but she still wasn't the woman to do beauty spells, paint her nails or facial features. Maybe that was because of her close friendship with Harry and Ron and maybe, if she hadn't become friends with them, she would've become friends with some of the girls, but she would never change that.

Looking now at her very close friends sitting with her in the cabin, she felt home.

**x**

"Welcome, welcome, first years over her, over t' me!" Hagrids voice beamed over the platform and they saw him holding the huge lantern he always had held high above the students heads. "Finally home," Harry sighed next to Hermione and she shivered. Oh how she loved Hogwarts. Seeing Hagrid and the bulks of students pushing through the darkness let it seem as if nothing had happened and just one second she was the tiny, bushy haired first year again, looking up to see the castle in the distance, glowing in an inviting warm yellow light.

Ron nudged her softly in the side, nodding in the direction were Harry, Ginny and Neville already entered one of the carriages with a tall, bony creature infront of it. "Wow," she whispered, "these are the thestrals?" She looked around to gape at the rest of the carriages with similar, bony horse-like creatures in front of them. The one harnessed at theirs, stretched its large, leathery wings when Neville helped her up. "They are amazing!" She hadn't seen one in real until now and she found them breathtaking, especially when she reminded herself that she had ridden one in fifth year. Thinking back she laughed to herself. She had nearly died from terror, seeing nothing beneath herself wasn't the nicest of memory. On the other hand, had she seen them like now she wouldn't have been too cheerful by climbing on their back. "What are you thinking about?" asked Ginny. "Thestrals," she answered truthfully and Harry grinned wide.

Ten minutes later, they stepped into the Great Hall. Hermione noticed first, that the house tables were enlarged, providing enough space for one more year to take place at them. Apart from that, everything seemed to be the same. The teachers had already sat down. When she had a closer look, she saw two new faces inbetween the row of Hogwarts teachers. Pretty sure for the subjects Potions and Defence Against the Dark Arts. Next to a grumpy looking, old woman with long, grey hair and expensive looking purple robes sat a young man with blue hair and plain black robes. The both of them couldn't be more unlike.

"Did you notice the new teachers?" Ron asked, when they sat down on their places at the middle of Gryffindor table. "Could anyone not?" Ginny asked back, rolling her eyes. "What do you think who they are? I don't recognize them," Harry said. "Dad didn't tell us about new teachers." "They had to find someone for both subjects, Ron." "He's looking quiet young. Not bad!" "Ginny!" "What? It's true."

For the first time in her years at Hogwarts, the Welcome Feast seemed never ending. When finally the last first year was sorted into one of the houses, Professor McGonagall had held the general speech about Hogwarts and the grounds and the dinner was half done, Hermione let her gaze wonder around the house tables. "The Slytherins don't look very happy," she stated and all of them around her turned their heads. "Did you see the poor first year boy cry, when he was sorted into Slytherin?" Ron chuckled. "That's really not nice, Ron. The war is over and the most of them got punished. Let it be themselfs or family members." "They don't belong here." "They do! Surely the teachers will do something to get them integrated again."

"I wonder how long it will take for the first of them to call you that evil name," he said. "Would be bad enough. I think the war has changed everything and they are no exception!" she demanded and picked at her food.

It just couldn't be, that the Slytherins hadn't learned from what had happened. There surely would be some students who would not be happy about the outcome, but she didn't think it applied to all of them. She could not think of any human beings being so resistant to learning.

When everyone had eaten and the remnants and dishes disappeared with a faint _plop_ into the kitchens, professor McGonagall stood up and overlooked the crowd of students with sorrowful eyes behind her sparkling glasses.

"She's going to say some more," Harry was the first to whisper at Gryffindor table. "It will probably concern our living. Even if they have the rooms enlarged, there would be way too much people live in one room," Ginny said.

"My dear students of Hogwarts. I am, as said, very grateful that you last years came back to join the actual last year. I am aware of the fact that you are young adults, but you will continue your studies as students and you will not have in any way special permissions." The room was filled with growles and whispers at that. Hermione herself had thought so much.

"We became order from the ministry, to explain the new laws to you. They are based on the war and its losses of quite the half of the wizarding population. I am myself not very comfortable with this law and that I have the task to tell you, that has to be said. But I too think, that it's the only way to ensure the forthgoing wellbeing."

"My, now tell us woman," they heard Dean mutter and a few around him giggled.

"This will concern the students of last years last year. You will live, since the house dormitories are actually full, in own living quarters to six students a quarter. They are made out of unused classrooms, so they are all around the castle. As demonstration of the ended war and therefore the end of rivalry, the houses will be mixed randomly in these quarters."

The Great Hall was dead silent, Hermione watched Ron as he nearly dropped back over, before he could grasp hold on the table. "What?" someone at Slytherin table screeched, but remained silent in the progress.

"Furthermore, and that's the part that actually the ministry decided, you have to pick someone you will marry until the end of the year. If you haven't found anyone, the ministry will assign your fiancé to you right after the final exams. This is also concerning the actual last years."

Know Hermione coughed, nearly falling from the bench. "You can't be _serious_," she screeched loudly. "I fear I am indeed serious, Miss Granger." "We haven't even started any carriers!" "You can after your wedding." At that, she felt ill. The ministry was deciding the rest of their lives! That couldn't be legal! Was it even possible for them to decide something like that?

An uproar echoed in the hall, several students adressed the professor, but she remained silent and raised her hands "I suggest you go and check your quarters. Everyone has by now a letter with the assigned living quarters on the table. Your belongings are already stored."


	2. Chapter 2 - Companionship

Chapter 2 - Companionship

Fumbling with the letter in her hand, Hermione walked through the corridors. Since it was dark outside, the torches on the walls were the only source of light.

Harry and Ron were placed in other quarters on the other side of the castle. Hers was at the very top of a tower. She really would've preferred something downstairs, so she wouldn't have to climb several stairs to get back home from the Great Hall and the library.

Thinking about the newfound knowledge regarding her future, she felt somehow weak and antsy. There must be a possibility to bypass the new law. She was one part of the golden trio, after all. She didn't like to come up with that card, but if it saved her from a pressured wedding, she would.

Rounding one last corner, she already saw three people standing in front of a large painting. Her first thought was, that it was strange that they didn't speak to one another. Coming nearer she took in a sharp breath, "Malfoy!"

The blond boy rolled his eyes and bit his lip, "Nice to see you, too, Granger." "Can you believe it?" Neville, standing as far away as possible, asked. She gaped at him and looked over to where Blaise Zabini stood against the wall.

"Okay," she huffed, "so we are four now. Where are the others?" In that moment, two people rounded the corner and Hermione recognized them as Michael Corner and Luna Lovegood from Ravenclaw.

"Luna! Thank god!" Hermione laughed and hugged the other girl. Next to Ginny, Luna was the best female friend she had. Looking around and realising that there were three others from Dumbledores Armee with her, she calmed a bit. Maybe this would be fun... in some way.

"Are you going in now, or what?" asked suddenly a tiny high voice. All their gazes wondered to the portrait they were standing in front of and Hermione cocked an eyebrow, when a little knight looked back at her. "Ahm... the password must be in the letter," Neville said, while smoothing the paper.

"Did anyone ever see this portrait?" Blaise asked. "It's James," Luna answered, dreamily. "James McCoran," squeaked the knight while bowing down, "at your service."

"It's Knightspride," Neville interjected a second later and the portrait swung open. When the six students had stepped into their new common room, the door closed with an awful screeching noise.

The room was so piled up, that at first, Hermione didn't know where to look at. There was a large sofa and three single armchairs infront of a small fireplace. In another corner was a cupboard with books that nearly stretched about the whole wall. Next to it stood a desk with two chairs infront and several carpets on the floor did make the room look even smaller. Around the room where spread seven doors, letting it seem like kind of a weird dream.

"We have our own rooms?" Michael was the first to speak. "Why is it so red in here?" asked Blaise. "The Gryffindors probably need their house colour all around them," said Draco Malfoy, while crossing the room with a few steps. "Oh shut it, Malfoy." "What, Granger? Like to start the first fight?" "Just go and hide in your new room." "I will!"

"Stop it! We have to live with this, don't we? So just stop it. Both of you!" Neville rolled his eyes and went to open the first door.

When everyone had found their room, Hermione sat down on her bed. Her room wasn't quite tall, but it was more than she ever had hoped for. Her own room! That really was fantastic. No special permissions _my arse!_ She giggled. This was worth living with two Slytherins.

**x**

The first problem appeared with the next morning.

When Hermione exited her room, she saw Neville, Michael and Luna standing in front of the bathroom door. "What is this about?" she asked curious. "Malfoy is in there. Since _one_ hour!" Michael growled. "Are you serious?" "I am!" That moment opened a door and Blaise stepped into the common room. "When did _you_ get ready?" Neville asked while scanning Blaises appearance. "Two hours ago. I lived several years in a dormitory with him," he grinned wide and made his way to the exit, "Have fun."

"Oh that's enough now," Hermione growled when he was gone. She stomped over to the door, "Malfoy! Get your white arse out there _this_ minute!" "Hermione!" Luna giggled.

Seconds after, the door to the bathroom opened and Draco Malfoy grinned her right in the face, a cloud of steam and sweet odor coming out of the room. "What is it, Granger?" "There are six of us in this quarters. You can't take so long in there!" He grinned even wider, "Not everyone is so careless about appearance. And I don't see Blaise complaining, anyway. Maybe you shouldn't sleep so long."

Hermione was left speechless, when Malfoy passed her with large steps and the portrait-door closed shut behind him. "I don't sleep long," she muttered and turned around, seeing Michael disappear into the bathroom. Shaking her head, she closed her eyes and huffed. It were only ten minutes left and so she decided that a cleaning spell would have to do. It surely was a much faster way of getting clean and fresh in the morning, but it always felt somehow wrong and so it always only was done when absolute necessary, even in old wizarding families. After all, all wizards and witches had done it the muggle-way their first few years.

**x**

Halfway on his way to Potions, Draco found Blaise leaning on the wall of one of the corridors he had to pass. He growled and rolled his eyes, knowing very well what would come.

"Draco, Draco, always showing your best side, aren't you?" Blaise said, falling into step with him. "Mind your own business." "Oh you're breaking my heart. I thought it was my business. You know, since we are friends and so on..." "What shall I do, Blaise. Huh? Be friends with those dorks up there? I agreed to be civil, that's all," Draco spat while stopping. "You were civil? I think we have different interpretations of the word, then."

Draco huffed and started walking again. Blaise knew very well, that it was'nt that easy for him. The Zabinis had never been the greatest followers of the dark lord, nor had they done anything in the now ended war. He on the other side, was raised to believe he was the best of all his whole life. It wasn't that he hadn't come at one point or another to the conclusion that it was wrong what he was doing, but nobody could demand that he had to change from one second to another. This interhouse quarters were just the next big thing to break him. And if it wasn't bad enough, it got even worse with the stupid marriage-law and the approaching death of his father.

"You have to try better," Blaise said quietly, when they entered the classroom, "or you will never manage to be fully integrated and end up in Azkaban." "Don't you think I know that?" And he knew. In the end, he was fortunate to have a friend like Blaise.

He sat down and exhaled loudly. Stupid Zabini and his compassion. _God knows why he ever got sorted into Slytherin!_

It was then, when he looked around the classroom. Something was awfully off here. The once so dark and somehow cold dungeons classroom was now lit up with the glow of thousands of flying lightballs. They shown in a bright, white light and flew around softly in the moving air while Slytherin and Gryffindor students entered. The old stonewalls seemed brighter and the floor was covered by a purple carpet. He even found a few framed photographs hanging on the wall behind the teachers desk.

"What the...," he muttered, looking over to Blaise, when he was interrupted by the doors opening. The old witch he had already seen at the welcome feast, entered the classroom, stepping with light strides through the path between the rows of now sitting students. She wore purple robes again and in her pinned-up, grey hair glintered dozens of tiny crystals.

"I am professor Whitman," the woman said with a much too masculine voice, while a magical crayon wrote the name elegantly curved on the blackboard next to her, "I am your new teacher in Potions." Blinking around, she smiled brightley, when she saw the Gryffindors Golden Trio sit in the first row, "Ah, the heroes of the hour."

Draco saw Hermione instantly blush and nearly gagged when Weasley grinned like mad. "It will be a pleasure to teach you. I reckon your potions skills are very good," she said and Hermione blushed an even darker shade.

"So," she started again, "for the first potion I'ld like to see you brew, we need equally talented partners. Who's the very best?" Hermione, still deep red, raised her hand so fast, Draco thought she might dislocate it, if she'ld do it again. "Of course, my dear. Who's second?" That was the moment, when the professors words sank in and his eyes widened in shock.

"Just signal me already, or do I have to look at the list?" professor Whitman asked. "It's Draco Malfoy, Professor," Hermione Granger, of course, answered. The new teachers eyes immediately found his and he could've sworn she send him a death-glare. "Mister Malfoy. Over here," she commanded and he stood reluctantly and made his way to the table the Golden Trio sat at. When the professor proceeded to partner the students up with the each next best, Draco pushed Ron Weasley who had stood up, out of the way. "Malfoy! I..." "Shut it, Weaselby." "Harry, did you see..." "Any problems over there?" the teacher hissed due to Rons complaining. Hermione send Draco a glare, but shook her head "Nothing, Professor. Sorry."

"With the magic of Spiritus Potio someone can become a ghost for about an hour. It's often used when a ghost won't tell the needed informations to a wizard or a witch. Ghosts among themselves are quite sociable and so the potion is much needed in ministry affairs," the Professor explained, "It's very important that the liquid is transparent in the end." While she spoke, the crayon wrote the ingredients and its measurements on the blackboard. "You have one hour!"

"Saw her face, when she realised Potter was nearly at the very end of her little who-is-best list?" Draco asked Blaise, who sat at the desk next to them. "Most people have weaknesses in one or another subject," Hermione from his other side told them. He turned around and looked her in the eye "You have not." That got her apparently by surprise. She opened and closed her mouth a few times, until she said with a too high voice: "You have not, too." He gave her a look and grinned wide "Then you have maybe befriended the wrong guy seven years ago."

**x**

Did he really just say that? What did he presume he was? The number one win?

"Is that so?" she breathed, "Then maybe I have imagined you being a deatheater!"

"She didn't just say that," Blaise gaped from the other table, leaning so close, he nearly sat at theirs. Dracos face had become deep red, "You filthy, little,..." "Shut up!" Blaise hissed and slapped him against the back of his head, "You're doing it again!"

"No, I want to hear it!" Hermione demanded just loud enough for them to hear, "What am I, Malfoy? Huh? Say it and I swear to you, I have it reported the second after!"

"Granger!" Blaise growled, "Just let him be now!" "No!" she screeched and Blaise rolled his eyes, "I should've _known_ nobody this evil can change his demeanor. And _I_ did act for you and your folks in front of Harry and Ron! How _stupid_ of me!"

"That's enough! Detention tomorrow evening! The three of you! Miss Granger, I really expected more from you," the professor who apparently had heared her shouting, hissed.

Hermione looked at her with wide eyes "But... I..." "There's no need to justify. I won't change my mind."

Her first time of detention. In her last year. No, in the last year she voluntarily redid. This must be a bad dream!

"What Granger, afraid that you are not the new teachers pet?" a voice wispered from her left. She didn't even look his way and stood up to get the needed ingredients.

The rest of class, she ignored her partner at the most time. She let him now and then add an ingredient or two and didn't argue at all.

She saw Harry and Ron throwing her uncertain glances and rolled her eyes. They looked as if she might faint every second. Malfoy didn't make any other stupid comments and so they worked their way through the lesson.

When they were finished, their potion had of course the right, colourless appearance and it was high praised by professor Whitman, but Hermione didn't even smile. She really had it over for today.

**x**

They rest of the day fortunately went over just fine and when she emerged at the quarters and entered the common room, she let out a heavy breath.

"Granger," a voice startled her and she looked around to find Blaise Zabini sitting in one of the armchairs by the fire. "What now, Zabini?" she asked wearily, feeling tired.

He frowned at her, but tapped on the armchair next to him: "Can we speak?" "Really? Why would I?" "Come on, I know you are not stupid. I didn't attack you in any way. I don't mean any harm, I just want to talk." He looked very sincer and when she thought about it, he was right. He never did anything to her, especially since they were back at Hogwarts.

Slowly she made her way over to the fire and sat down next to him. The flames warmed her cheeks while even in the summer the castles rooms were often icecold. The furniture was smooth and cozy and she felt instantly at home. Oh she really loved Hogwarts, even when it meant she had to obey a stupid new law.

Blaise smiled at her warmly and for the first time in years, she saw him not as the Slytherin boy she always had hated only for his sorting. "What is it?" she asked, letting her bag fall on the floor next to the chair. "I want to talk about something you said earlier." "What did I say?" "Something nice." "Really? I only can remember us fighting." "I didn't fight," he frowned again. "Just spit it out, already."

"You said you acted for us in front of the Gryffindors," he said it slowly and looked right at her all the time. "In front of Harry and Ron, yes. I shouldn't have done it." "Do you really think that?" "No." "So why do you say it?" "Because...," she said equally slow, "Malfoy doesn't deserve my defence."

"I say he does." Blaise looked at the fire now and leaned back in his seat, "You should give him some time. I know it's very kind from you to defent us in the first place, but I must remind you, that nobody can change over night and I know that there is indeed a polite, very gifted wizard underneath that cold demeanor."

"You changed. Why can't he?" she asked disapproving. "Do I have the dark mark on my skin?" To that she didn't know what to say. She didn't know if he had. How should she answer such a question? "I don't know," she said truthfully.

Blaise grinned and rolled the sleeve up his forearm. There was nothing there but clean, dark skin. "Oh!"

"It is much more difficult for him than for me. I beg you to consider that. He is not just a former deatheater, he has a life, too. And it wasn't easy in any way. Please, he is my _best_ friend! I help him as far as I can, but I need to save him from a life in Azkaban." When he ended his little speech, he stood up and left, entering his room.

Hermione was left speechless again. Should Malfoy really be a human being with feelings and all? Of course he was and she knew that. But was she willing to overhear the teasing to give him more time? She didn't know. But she wouldn't be Hermione Granger if she refused to try. Maybe... maybe, they could somehow be polite. Blaise surely was a friendly Slytherin. He even loved Malfoy like she loved Harry and Ron. She never had considered the Slytherins to have such companionship.

She let out another heavy breath, grabbed her bag and stood up. She really needed sleep!


	3. Chapter 3 - Detention

Chapter 3 - Detention

When Hermione met Harry and Ron the next day at breakfast in the Great Hall, they were already excited for their first Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson. "Professor Whitman is the nicest teacher in a long time. We can only hope, he is, too," Ron said, nodding in the direction of the new teacher. Hermione huffed, "She doesn't like me."

"Malfoy is to blame and you know that. She will see what a great student you are," Harry interjected and smiled at her. "Yeah, that git. What did he even think by going to call you _that_ again!" Ron was momentarily angry and glared over to the Slytherins.

"I overreacted. It wasn't fair of me, either," she said and picked at her food. "You're joking. After what he did..." "He did nothing, Ron. I provoked him! I really want to give them a chance and when that means I have to be civil to Malfoy, then I will."

Harry and Ron both stared at her unbelieving. Then Ron coughed and said: "I won't be nice to them. Parkinson is a pain in the ass. I hate living with her!" "You don't have to. I can only decide for myself."

"Hi Hermione," Ginny said when sitting down next to Harry, "any candidates yet who are worth marrying?" "Oh, don't remind me," Hermione answered. "Hah! At least _you_ have someone!" Ron hissed. "Yeah... um... Hermione, I'ld like to introduce you to the future Mrs Potter," Harry stumbled upon the words. She grinned wide: "Not that I didn't thought so much, but congratulations you two!" Ginny smiled a sweet smile and nodded, "Thanks. We wouldn't have done it so early, but I must say that I'm not very mad at that law." "I wished it was that easy for me, too."

Ginny gave her a pity look and Hermione smiled weakly back. "You know, maybe your soulmate is just a few steps away. You never know."

Hermione nodded. She had already owled the new minister, since it was Kingsley and they knew him very well. Surely the former top-auror would somehow help her.

**x**

"Hermione!" Neville called and she turned around to see him standing together with Blaise in a corner in front of the DADA-classroom. She walked over to them, Harry and Ron following her. "Hey Neville! Blaise," she greeted and Ron cocked an eyebrow but said nothing.

"I was talking to Blaise here and we found it a pity that nobody is using the common room yet. I know it's great to have own rooms, but I really miss the evenings spent with our housemates. Since we are now sort of an own house, we would like to redecorate the room."

"Oh...," Hermione said, looking back and forth between the two of them, "sure, why not? What's the reason? I think it's quite cosy." Blaise chuckled: "Why doesn't that surprise me? We were thinking of something more colourful. Since only you Gryffindors are comfortable with red. We others lived with blue and green quite some years now."

"Oh...," she said again, "I understand."

"Since the three of you are at detention tonight, we would like to do it then. You know, since Malfoy likes to complain all the time." "That's a great idea, Neville. I'm okay with it." "Awesome! We will have so much fun. I have to tell Luna and Michael when we're at dinner."

"Let us go in now," Blaise suggested and Hermione smiled at him and nodded.

Defence Against the Dark Arts together with Slytherins was definitely a new thing. Most of the Gryffindor last years were not happy with the situation and except for Neville, who took a place next to Blaise, the two houses were strictly separated. Hermione wondered, if this would ever end. She had found the united living quarters a quite good idea, but it seemed, that nobody other than Neville and her was willing to talk to the former enemies.

"Good morning, students," the new, young professor with the dazzling blue hair entered the classroom and came to a halt in front of them, "I am Professor Gabriel and I am your new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher."

Hermione let her gaze wonder across his features and blushed. Ginny was right, he really was quite handsome. His blue hair matched perfectly with his light brown eyes. He was tall and slender and looked a little lost in his large, black robes, but he somehow seemed just friendly and much likeable. Drawing her eyes away from him, she saw other girls looking at him dreamily, too.

Ron scowled at her: "Seems he already has a lot of admirers." "Oh hush, Ron."

"Since the war is won and defence can actually wait a minute, I was ordered to teach you in house unity, too. Looking at your robes, I see you separated quite fast. I would like you to stand up and take place besides one from another house." Professor Gabriel watched with cocked eyebrows, but nobody moved an inch. "Oh now, come _on_! I think we are all grown-ups."

Hermione looked around and saw several unsure faces. Some even scowled at the new teacher, leaning back in their chairs. She huffed and stood up, drawing all attention to herself. She didn't like it one bit, but started walking towards where Neville, Blaise and Malfoy sat at the very back of the class. Finally standing next to them, she rolled her eyes: "Just move, Malfoy." And he did, without a word, moving a bit to let her sit down next to him.

When she sat, she raised her head, looking at the other Gryffindors demandingly. It seemed like minutes passed, until Harry stood and moved towards Daphne Greengrass. Slowly others followed and the professor clapped his hands: "Well done, well done. Thank you, Miss Granger." Hermione blushed and looked away quickly.

Blaise smiled at her from around Draco and Neville held his thumb up. Since she was pretty cornered between Malfoy and the wall, she nudged him in the side, when the Professor started speaking to the students again. Malfoy raised his eyes and stared at her questioningly. "Could you move a bit more, please?" she asked and he sneered at her, but did as told.

"I am sorry," she then said quietly. "You've done nothing wrong there," he answered. "You know very well, that I don't mean that." "_I_ am _not_ sorry," he said and looked away. "I know. I just want you to know, that I didn't mean it the way it came out."

He turned around again and pinched his eyes together: "I called you much more evil names over the years. I don't want your apology." "But I'm not you and I do apologies to people who I hurt!" she hissed back. "You didn't _hurt_ me!" he spat. "Okay."

The rest of the lesson went over quite fast. They did do not much in their first lesson with professor Gabriel. Just explained to him where they stand in the subject, due to the constantly changing teachers.

**x**

"Do you really have to go?" Ron asked, while staring at her. "You know very well, that I have to," she laughed and stood up from where they sat infront of the large fireplace in the Gryffindor common room. "It was nice being here again," she told Ginny, waved Harry goodbye and started reluctantly walking towards the dungeons. The corridors were empty, due to the late hour. She shivered when stepping down the last stair. When the castle was cold in the summer, the dungeons were even colder. It was nearly icy out in the hallways and she couldn't wait to get to the classroom, so she could linger near the fire.

"Hey, over here, Hermione," Blaise called, when she rounded the corner to the potions classroom. Next to Blaise stood a sneering Malfoy. "Hi Blaise," she greeted and was a bit taken aback, when he hugged her tightly. "Uh... Malfoy," she nodded when free again. He just stared at her, scowling.

"Come in," the professors voice beamed through the closed door and Hermione braced herself before stepping through. "Good evening, Professor."

The old woman watched her warily and then let her gaze wonder over the two boys standing behind her. "I hope you brought some time," she said, ignoring the phrase, "I have a meeting with the headmistress and I want you to clean the cauldrons. Make sure to be finished when I get back. Wands, please." She held out her pale hand and made a clicking sound, when the three students hesitated. "I wont have you use magic. Give it to me already." Hermione, not so sure anymore about being here with Malfoy, pulled her wand out of her pocket and gave it to her. The boys did, too.

Without another word, the professor left the dungeon classroom and closed the door, surely locking it with magic.

"I feel somewhat lost without it," Hermione spoke first. She had never given up her wand ever. "You become used to it. It's common handling of the situation when you have detention," Blaise told her and went over to the cauldorns which were neatly piled in a corner of the room. Coming nearer too, Hermione wrinkled her nose: "They are smelling." "No joke!" Malfoy spoke up, "It's detention, Granger. They want you to suffer."

"Oh, forgive me that I never got detention. _I know_ how to behave infront of teachers!" Malfoy laughed: "Oh please. I rather have every evening detention than to be the teachers pet!" "That I am sure of. You could've done way better in classes. You're not stupid." He huffed and glared at her: "My grades are perfectly fine."

"Shut up!" Blaise shouted, "We really should get started."

**x**

To clean all the cauldrons took them quiet a while. Since Hermione knew that Blaise was perfectly right, she just didn't speak with Malfoy anymore and started a nice conversation with him instead. Ingnoring the constantly snortinn from besides her.

"That was the last one. Thank god!" Blaise laughed, stepping away from the tower of cleaned cauldrons. "When, do you think, will she come back?" Hermione asked him and he shrugged.

Two more hours went by and Hermione watched at the clock hanging on the farthest wall above the door. They were already four hours down here.

"The stupid old witch has probably forgotten about us. That's just perfect!" Malfoy growled and kicked one of the nearby chairs lightly. "She can't have," Hermione said, "can she?" she then asked, looking over to Blaise. "Maybe," he answered and walked over to the door. When he tried to open it and didn't succeed, he shrugged: "Was worth a try."

"Tomorrow is Saturday. God knows, when they will find us. Probably Monday." "Draco, that's unlikely. Maybe it was a important meeting and took longer." "You guys are killing me. She shouldn't have collected our wands!" Hermione hissed, stepping nearer to the fireplace. "I told you, it's common to do so."

She glared at Blaise: "If we had our wands, we could contact someone." "Or we could've cleaned the cauldrons magically and left," he answered. "I don't care!"

"What's that? Don't like the new teacher, Granger?" Malfoy grinned. "No!" That took him by surprise and just a second his mask fell and he looked stunned at her.

Hermione grinned at the two boys and sniffed. "Even I don't like everyone, you know," she said. "We know. You don't like Slytherins either," Draco stated. "That's not _true_! I try very hard to see the best in everyone." "Yeah," he rolled his eyes, "that's sure. Otherwise you weren't friends with the Weaselby."

"What about Ron? He is perfectly fine the way he is!" "Is he?" Blaise now intervened, "he didn't even like you in the first place. And now that he is one of the triumphant Golden Trio, he thinks he is the king of the world. Furthermore he does insult Pansy everytime he sees her! That's not very Gryffindor-like."

"Where would you know from, that he didn't like me, anyway? And I admit, he has a bit of hatred towards Slytherins, but that's the way he is and he mustn't be scolded for that. You guys made our lives hell." She cocked an eyebrow at them. "Please, everyone saw the talented but bushy haired muggleborn who was incapable of making friends with anyone," Draco said. "You all saw that?" "Even some Slytherins had pity with you."

Hermione felt the heat in her cheeks burn and looked away. "Nobody would ever have thought that the Weasel would actually fall in love with you," she heared Draco laugh, "not that he realised you being a girl anytime before. Stupid git."

Oh my god, they had all watched her since first year? Wonderful! She felt tears slowly forming in her eyes and turned around, hastily whiping them away. She had been the secret laugh of all the students for years!

"You should've seen all the faces at the Yule-Ball...," she heard him chuckle further. "It's enough, Draco. Just stop it already!" Blaise hissed and walked over to her. "You didn't know?" he asked, softly touching her shoulder. "No," she croaked, feeling utterly exposed by the tone of her voice.

**x**

Was Granger crying? Draco tried to look passed Blaise, but he had already hooked one arm around her shoulders, blocking his view effectively.

Had he gone too far? But he hadn't even said anything mean to her! What was it with these girls crying about everything? Slytherin girls didn't cry in public and so it always was a shock for him, to see one cry.

"Did I say something?" he asked stupidly and Blaise glared at him. "I didn't want to make you _cry_, Granger," he added without any thinking. Momentarily scolding himself for it.

"You didn't...," she turned around, shaking off Blaises arm and looking with tears and rage in her eyes at him. "You,... you,... do you even know how often you made me cry, Malfoy?" she shouted and stomped over to him. She tapped him at the chest with so much force, that he stumbled a few steps backwards. She had gone crazy! That must be the answer.

"I... uh,..." he didn't know what to say, so he closed his mouth again. "_You_ made my life at Hogwarts a living hell! You are so mean... ag... I _hate_ you, Malfoy!" she spat, effectilvely shooing him backwards until his back met the stonewall.

_She will punsh me again_, he thought and grabbed her hand just in time to avoid it. She glared at him furiously and he looked over to where Blaise stood at the other end of the room. Bracing himself he hushed slowly: "I am sorry," putting all sincerity in his voice. "What?" she screeched. "I won't say it again, Granger," he drawled, pushing her back.

The professor choose this moment to finally come back to the classroom. "You're dismissed," she somehow giggled, while standing in the doorframe. After whiping her eyes, Hermione looked uncertain from the teacher to where he stood with Blaise. "Are you drunk, professor?" Blaise asked, looking at the teachers wide grin. "Well done, Mr Zabini. Five points for Slytherin," she said and stalked through the room, handing them their wands.

Hermione took hers and shook her head in disbelieve, but headed out the door. Following her, they laughed. "Did she really have a nice little booze with the headmistress?" Draco asked and Blaise laughed even louder. Joining them, Hermione began to laugh too and he couldn't help but smile back at her.

When they reached the top of the tower, Blaise called out the password already from a few feet away and the portrait swung open. Stepping in behind him, Draco gaped at his surroundings: "What the heck!"

The room seemed somehow larger. The walls and the ceiling were pine wooden-lined and a fluffy ochre-coloured carpet laid beneath a black leather sofa and dark brown armchairs. All the wooden furniture had also morphed into pine wood and in the black fireplace crackled warm flames.

"What happened to the idea of more colours?" he heard Hermione ask. "Maybe three colours were too much. They didn't match as good, also," Blaise answered.

"I like it!" Hermione ran over and plumped onto the couch, snuggling into the blanket which laid on it.

Going over to join her, Draco and Blaise sat down on the armchairs. A wave of tiredness washed over Draco and he looked at the clock which hang on the wall. It already was two in the morning. He yawned and closed his eyes while the fire warmed his features. Just one minute of rest would do...


	4. Chapter 4 - Ministry Affairs

Chapter 4

"I reckon our rearrangement apealed to you." Hermione opened her eyes and jawned. Blinking she looked in the face of Neville, who stood in pyjamas infront of her. "What are you doing in my room?" she asked, sitting up. Grabbing the blanket to cover her nighthown, she realised she was still fully dressed. Also it wasn't her blanket and definitely not her bed she was lying on. "Why am I sleeping on the sofa?"

"I'ld like to know that, too." Neville laughed: "You must have fallen asleep after you came back. Look!" he pointed over to the armchairs, where the two Slytherin boys were still fast asleep. Hermione blushed.

"Blaise!" Neville shouted loudly and the boys flinched and ripped their eyes open. Blaise nearly fell out of the armchair, when he tried to roll over as if in bed.

"I go change," Hermione laughed and stood up.

As she looked in the mirror, she groaned. Her hair was nearly as much a mess as it had been in her first years at school, her robes were crinkled and she certainly needed a bath, the awful smell of the dirty cauldrons still lingering.

While letting the water run into the tub, she stepped out of her clothes and jawned one last time. After brushing her teeth, she stepped in and laid down. Sighing, she closed her eyes and let her thoughts wonder.

She couldn't believe Draco Malfoy had said sorry. Surely one word couldn't let her forget all of these years, but still, he had tried. Maybe he wasn't as irreparable as she had thought. Blaise on the other hand was so nice, she already saw him as a friend. Neville liked him, too.

Would have anyone told her this a few weeks ago, she would've laughed and shaken her head. Now it seemed almost perfect in their own living quarters. Still, she missed Harry and Ron and the Gryffindor tower.

**x**

"Are you done yet? You're not alone here," a voice startled her and she jumped out of the tub. "I know, Blaise. No reason to shoo me around," she called back while drying herself with a wisp of her wand. "You took nearly two hours." _What?_ "You're lying." "I never would." She snorted as an answer and got hastily dressed. Had she really took so long?

When she opened the door, Blaise looked at her with one cocked eyebrow. "And you say _I_ need long in the bath!" Draco walked around her and pushed into the bathroom. "I hope you know, that you can wait another two hours now," Hermione laughed.

Blaise shrugged: "I did use a cleaning spell. It's weekend after all. Anyway, what have you planned for it?" "Uh... nothing." "I hoped so. We have Quidditch-practice today. Maybe you would like to join us?" _Why the hell would she want to join?_ Hermione pursed her lips: "You want me to come?"

Blaise nodded excitedly and she just couldn't say no. "Did you ask the others, too?" she asked instead. "Yes. Neville and Luna are coming, too. Michael still isn't my biggest fan." "Oh, he will be." "Crawler!" "Slytherin!" "Was that an insult?" he asked and she laughed. Yes, she really did like him.

They were on their way to the quidditch pitch an hour later. Luna danced happily alongside the four others and Hermione shook once again her head over her behavior. Sometimes she wished she was as light-hearted as Luna always was. Even in times of war had she not lost her happiness.

"You think it is a good idea, that she is bringing the Ravenclaw scarf?" she whispered to Neville, who chuckled. "It's Luna. Why not?" "I'm still not so sure, if we really belong there. What when they don't want us watching them?" "You think too much, Hermione. Plus Blaise and Draco are probably the Slytherins with the greatest influence. Nobody would go against them." "It's Draco now?" she asked, grinning. "I'm trying." "Thought so much." The two of them started laughing and the two Slytherin boys watched them in wonder "Gryffindors are scary sometimes."

They saw a bunch of Slytherins standing already at the middle of the pitch, when they arrived. Theodore Nott snarled at them, when they came nearer: "What's this about?" "We brought them to watch," Blaise answered. "You brought the enemies!" Tracey Davis cried and moved forward.

Hermione gasped. She had known this wasn't a good idea. The Slytherins were equally unready for this as the Gryffindors were. Before the darkhaired, furious girl could reach any of them, Malfoy stepped inbetween, clutching his Nimbus a bit too tight. "Shut it, Tracey! You will obey or I have you out of the team in a matter of seconds," he spat and the girl came to a halt. "You are on their side? They are Gryffindors! They will spill our tactics!" "They won't do any of this and they are probably the ones with the least Quidditch knowhow." "Hey!" Hermione cried and Blaise chuckled.

"Fine! You're the captain. But don't say I didn't tell you!" she spat and walked back over to the others. Malfoy had an amused look on the face, but instantly glared at them when he turned around: "Prove me wrong and I make you pay."

"I am no Gryffindor," Luna interjected in her high voice, when the three of them were on their way up the stand. "I know. Don't listen to them," Hermione told her.

Sitting close to one another on the Gryffindor stand, they had a good view on the pitch. The Slytherin team momentarily hovered in the air in between the house stands, listening to what Malfoy told them about whatever they needed to practice.

Hermione already felt bored, but the warm sun let it be enjoyable. She let her gaze wonder around the grounds and sighed. "I'll miss it," Neville said, "do you already have a plan what to do after school?" She shook her head: "I hope I don't have to marry." "You still think there's a way out of that?" he wondered. "I wrote to Kingsley, I would do everything. It's just not me! Marry and then what? Bear dozens of children, like Mrs Weasley? I am no mother... not yet." He nodded in understanding and looked over to Luna: "What will _you_ do? Already someone in mind?"

She smiled and nodded, her bright blue eyes glistening in the sunlight: "I will marry Michael." "What?" Hermione nearly shouted, "Did he ask you?" "Not yet," she answered, "I'm sure he will, though. Look... what are they doing _now_?" As if her wedding to a wizard she doesn't even know very well was nothing, she changed the topic and nodded over to the team members.

Hermione and Neville followed her gaze and stared shocked at whatever was happening up in the sky, nearly two hundred feet above the pitch.

**x**

Draco raced with full speed through the air, trying to get in time to Blaise and Theodore, who were having a forceful fight much too high above the ground. Blaise had lost his wand seconds ago and had punched Theo right in the face. Theo by now had raised his wand, aiming it at Blaise.

"Shut it _now_!" Blaise shouted enraged. Theo was so red in the face, he looked as if he may burst every moment. "You traitor! You fucking bad excuse for a Slytherin! You should rot in hell!" Theo spat, hand shaking.

"Stop it!" Draco yelled, when he came to a halt a few feet away from them, "Theo! Are you insane? Lower the damn wand!"

The both of them didn't even flinch. "So what, Nott? Will you kill me right here? Then just do it now, you coward!" Blaise shouted again and Draco saw Theo wave his wand as if in slow motion. "No!" he cried, fumbling for his own wand, but too late: "Stupefy!"

Blaise slipped off his broom, features stiff as if made out of stone. Draco turned his broom down and let himself fall freely, but he knew he wouldn't make it in time. Still fumbling with one hand after his wand, he began to panic. What, if this was the end of Blaise Zabini? He couldn't let that happen!

"Arresto Momentum!" the female voice was heard through the air and he saw Blaise falling slower. With a last push to his broom, he catched him right before the ground. He stumbled upon it while loosing balance and they fell down. Draco cought and when the dustcloud vanished, he had finally found his wand and freed Blaise from the spell. He immediately was up on his feet, shouting: "You stupid git. You could've killed me! You..." Theo, still up in the air, didn't look at him once.

"Blaise,... Blaise, come down," Draco suggested and held him down, when he intended to go for his broom which lay a few feet away from them, "why did you even fight? I thought you were friends!"

"We were friends until he became a deatheater! This sick bastard! He still thinks it is right what they did. You know... he attacked me because I said I was friends with them," he nodded towards the stands. "I don't... you think he's still... do you really think that?" Draco was flabbergasted. He had thought he knew Theo quite well. The three of them had played when they were children and Theo was even pressured to become a deatheater, like he had. "He has disappeared. Do you need any more reasoning?" Blaise growled and Draco looked around to found Theo indeed gone. Where would he even go?

"You stupid jerk!" Hermione excited the stand she had been on and stomped towards them, Neville and Luna following her hurriedly "How could you tempt him so much without even an own wand in hand." She nudged Blaise full force and he fell down to the ground. "And you...," she cried, glaring at Draco now, "where the hell did you have your wand? You both are lucky, that we were here!"

"He still believed in what Voldemort stood for!" Blaise tried to explain, but she only looked angrier. "One _more_ reason to stop the fuck risking your life over such a ridiculous fight! Haven't enough people died for _that_ cause?" "Hermione, it's alright," Neville tried, but she pushed his hand away. "I won't have any other dead friends in at least fifthy years!" she shouted, looking really mad. When nobody said anything more, she turned and stomped away, Luna rushing after her.

"Gryffindors!" said Blaise, shrugging. "Hey!" "Sorry, Neville."

Draco did think about Hermiones outburst all the way back to the castle. When the three boys entered their common room, she sat together with Luna by the fire, scowling at them when they walked by. What a day.

**x**

_Tap, tap, tap._

Draco groaned and turned around in his bed, blinking at the window. There at the windowsill sat a big eagle owl, staring quite cross at him. He didn't now the owl, so he wondered, what it might be.

When he walked over and opened the window, the animal spret its wings and jumped into the room. When settled properly, the owl gave a dark creaking tone and held out its left claw, where a thick envelope hang down from it. No wonder someone sent such a monster. The letter must be heavy.

Picking his cup from the nightstand, he cast Aguamenti to fill it up. He placed it infront of the owl and began fumbling at the knot on its leg. Seeing the large waxed brand of the ministry of magic, he gulped.

He didn't even register how the owl jumped onto the desk and walked over to the window sill, flying off with a low curr while he opened the envelope and dropped out the paper.

_Dear Mr Malfoy,_

_we herewith inform you, that the execution of Lucius Malfoy will proceed on September 15__th __in London Whithall, Ministry of Magic, floor U1, room 13.  
>We reckon with your presence.<em>

_On order,  
>Kingsley Shacklebolt<br>Minister of Magic_

The thick paper suddenly felt heavy in his hands and he felt his heart pound strongly. Sitting back down on his bed, he let go of the letter, because his hands were shaking so much. Just a few seconds it felt as if he couldn't take another breath, before he gasped for air and closed his eyes.

The 15th of September was only five days from now, on friday the next week. It couldn't be, he couldn't go: he wouldn't! No, he could not do that to his mother, he had to be strong, he had to be there for her.

Lucius Malfoy had surely not been the best father over the last years, but he was his father and he had been a good one, before Voldemort came back to start a new war. He had him raised with all the knowledge he had and he wanted Draco to be strong, to be a leader and winner. He had cared much.

_Bump, bump, bump._

Draco opened his eyes to the knocking on the door. When doing so, he realised he had cried. _He had fucking cried!_ He whiped the tears away hastily and took a last deep breath before he stood up and walked over to the door to open it.

Infront of him stood no other than Blaise Zabini. _Of course._ "Hey, I thought you were up alrea... is everything alright?" he asked, observing him wearily. "Yes. Just come in now," he answered, pulling him into the room and closing the door.

"It doesn't seem as if it was," Blaise told him, looking at the cup on the floor, the opened envelope next to it, the crinkled letter on the sheets and then at Draco himself. Surely his eyes were red. How embarrassing!

Draco picked the letter up and gave it to him, without looking directly into his eyes. "You sure, I..." "Just read it already!"

While reading, Blaises eyes became wide and his moth opened slightly to an unspoken _Oh_. Draco leaned onto the desk and looked away. His gaze wondered out of the window and around the grounds. He wouldn't cry in front of his best friend!

"You know... I... I don't really know what to say. I'm sorry!" Blaise stumbled when apparently he had finished reading. "Look, I... shall I accompany you?"

"No," he croaked, "mother will be there. It's fine." He couldn't even express how grateful he was for the offer. It really meant much to him.

Blaise stepped forward and leaned on the desk next to him, also starring out of the window. "You know," he started, "it's okay to feel sad. Nobody should experience something like this. _Man_! Nobody should see _anything_ of what you have seen over the past years!" Draco pursed his lips and snarled, his first instinct was to push Blaise away for standing much too near by. Suppressing it, he just did nothing and huffed. Minutes went by, before he said quietly: "Thank you."

**x**

Hermione woke to the snorring sound of her tomcat Crookshanks. Yawning, she stretched her limbs and blinked into the bright sunshine which had the room already lit up. It was sunday and she had agreed to meet with the Slytherins in their old common room. She found it very nice of Ginny, that she had arranged such a reunion. She hadn't seen all of them in one place, except for the meal times.

After taking her time in the bathroom and getting dressed in jeans and her favourite shirt, she walked into the common room again, to find Blaise and Malfoy sitting at the fire, whispering quietly.

"Good Morning," she greeted and walked over to them, giving Blaise a hug, "sorry for my outburst yesterday." As she smiled over to Draco, she cocked her head: "Are you okay?"

Blaise took in a sharp breath and Dracos already darkened features fell a bit more. "Do you have to poke your nose in _everything_? _No_, Granger, I am _not_ okay! Just leave! Now!" he shouted at her while standing up, coming face to face with her.

She stared at him, mouth open. "You can't even be civil for two days in a row, can you?" she asked. "I have to go. Bye Blaise!" And with that she turned around and left their living quarters. Stupid Slytherin!

While walking down the stairs and making her way over to Gryffindor tower, she shook her head several times, snorting to herself. She really had thought they made some progress in being civil, but he wasn't even capable of saying that he don't wanted to talk in a normal voice. Had he always to shout at her? Stupid, slimy, sulky Slytherin!

She realised that she didn't have any password, when she stopped infront of the Fat Lady. "Password," the portait drawled bored and Hermione huffed: "I have none." "Then what do you want anyway?" the woman rolled her eyes. "I will just wait for the others."

It took ten minutes until Harry and Ron came running up the staird. "Hermione! Why aren't you going in?" Ron asked, smiling brightly. "I don't have the password," she answered and hugged both of them tight. "It's Haggrids Hut," Harry said and the portrait swung open while the Fat Lady sighed: "Finally!"


	5. Chapter 5 - Having some fun

Chapter 5

"He did _what_?" asked Neville, eyebrows drawn together. "He shouted at me for asking if he was okay," she repeated. "I _told_ you. Slytherins never change!" said Ron, while eating three chocolate frogs at the same time. "_You_ never change!" she said, laughing and Harry, Neville and Ginny and all around them joined in.

"So how is it going in your living quarters?" Neville asked, looking at the others. "Awful," said Seamus, "Tracey Davis is unbearable! Thank god she is the only Slytherin in our group."

"It's quite the same in our quarters. Parkinson is horrible!" Parvati nodded and Ron did, too: "And I don't even have another male Gryffindor with me."

Harry looked around: "I think Hermione is right. We need to get along. It's quite easy with Daphne, she is one of the nice ones."

"You have members of other houses in your quarters, too, you know?" Hermione glared at them: "What about them?"

"You like them or not, but you don't hate them, Mione," Ron answered and nearly all Gryffindors around them nodded in agreement. "_That's_ awful!" she huffed, "And they can change. I'm friends with Blaise Zabini."

"What's with Nott? I heard he tried to kill him and now he's gone, probably plotting to be the next Lord Voldemort!" All eyes wondered to Cormac McLaggen and after a moment of silence, whispers started. "You can't say something like that!" Harry hissed. "He's probably right," said Ron.

"Stop it!" Ginny shouted and the room went quiet: "We didn't invite you here to fight." Hermione nodded, looking around. The Gryffindor common room was full to the bursting point. All last years, including the actual last years, were lingering around. That meant nearly twice as much students as usual.

"What other topic do we have? Marriages?" a small girl from Ginnys year spoke up. "For example," Ginny answered and some laughed.

It appeared that quite a lot of the Gryffindor students had already someone in mind. Nobody except for Ginny and Harry was happy with the little time they had, but most of them had accepted the law as such. Hermione couldn't understand why that was. She would never be okay with such a thing. Maybe it was because she was muggleborn? Maybe the magical families were seeing it from another angle.

"What do we do?" she asked Ron later the day, when they sat together on the floor next to the fire. The bulk had eventually separated into the usual groups and Harry was cuddling with Ginny at a nearby armchair.

"I don't know," Ron answered and shrugged, "we'll find someone, I'm sure." She huffed and looked into the flames. _Impossible!_

**x**

It was already getting dark outside when Neville walked up and asked her to go back to their own quarters. She accepted happily and said goodbye to Harry, Ron and Ginny who were staying a little longer. The day had been wonderful, but somehow exhausting and she was looking forward to their quiet common room.

"Will you sit down with me for a while?" Neville asked her and she nodded. "Maybe Luna, Michael and Blaise like to join us." "And Draco," Neville added and she rolled her eyes: "And Draco."

Entering the room, they saw them already sitting by the fire, talking. Hermione cocked an eyebrow and spotted the bottles they all were holding: "Are you drinking?"

"Oh come on, Mione. We're young adults, after all," said Luna and tapped on the free space besides her. She sat down on the sofa, while Neville took place on the carpet next to Blaise.

"Granger," Malfoy called and threw her a bottle of beer. She decided to forget their encounter for now, and sighed: "I should've known the Syltherins brought the alcohol in." Blaise, obviously pleased with her reaction, laughed loudly while giving a bottle to Neville.

She peered over to Michael, who sat on the other side of Luna on the couch, looking at ease. Maybe he had become used to the Slytherins in the meanwhile. She wondered how Luna knew that he was going to ask her to marry him. This wasn't exactly an invitation to the zoo! But on the other hand, it was Luna. Luna always knew things nobody didn't even think of. Even when Hermione thought at least the half of it were pipe dreams.

It surely was attributable to the beers they'd drunk, but somehow in the late evening, way past bedtime, she found herself at a roofed stone bridge between the towers of Hogwarts, breathing in the still warm night air.

"It's wonderful," Luna, who had demanded to go get some air, sighed. "What if Filch or one of the teachers finds us?" Hermione asked.

"I don't think they come out here," Blaise answered, punching her lightly on the upper arm. He smiled at her and looked at the Great Lake in the distance: "You should relax and have some fun. When, if not now? The war is over and in a year you'll be a wife," he teased and she scowled at him: "Thank you for the reminder, you dork!"

"Now, now, what have we here? A cursing Granger? What else is new?" Draco came over to them and leaned on the stone railing. "Ahm... I'll help Neville with the two lovebirds," Blaise hastily said and ran off. When wondering what he was speaking of, Hermione turned around and saw Luna and Michael kissing a few feet away.

"I want to say sorry," Draco spoke up. She hadn't even realised that he had stayed behind. Oh, she would kill Blaise! How could he do that to her? Surely he doesn't want Malfoy dead?!

"Uh... I don't know," she said. "You are Hermione Granger. You always forgive everyone!" "I'm pretty angry," she shrugged.

"Look," he said while looking away, "I know you are friends with Blaise and he really likes you a lot. I appreciate that you agreed to be civil to me and I really try too, but today wasn't a good day for me."

"Oh," she said. Maybe he did really try. Maybe she was too impatient. This really was new. She had Malfoy never seen as the human being he was. For her he was just the boy who always made her live hell. She'd always thought he approved of what his father did. _Hell, he even got the mark!_ But recording to Harry, he didn't want Dumbledore dead and he even helped them, when they got caught by the snatchers and were dragged to Malfoy manor.

"I forgive you," she said and he turned his head towards her, steel grey eyes meeting hazelnut brown ones. "We're no friends and maybe it was too much to ask you that question when you had a bad day," she explained and yawned ",it's really late and I'm out here, slightly tipsy, with a bunch of Slytherins. What did you all do to me?" Hermione teased and started laughing again. Draco grinned: "You finally have a life." "Oh, please. You don't even know the half of what I've done with Harry and Ron." "Sounds dirty," he chuckled and she gaped at him wide eyed: "Wow! Boys really are all the same!" Draco smiled brightly at her and she thought that maybe... maybe they could even be friends someday.

_Meow!_

"Mrs Norris!" Hermione screeched, when she looked down to where the large grey striped cat sat by their feet. Draco ran over to the others and before she could think of much, he had grabbed her by her sleeve and pulled her along.

Falling into step, they rounded some corners while running along the dark corridors. "I hear you running, you lawbreakers!" she heard Filchs shouting and Luna giggled loudly. "We should split," hushed Blaise and she nodded. While she was running behind them, she saw Luna and Michael rounding the next corner to the right. Neville, Blaise, Draco and her ran to the left and when they nearley had reached the next turn, she slipped and fell down. She tried to slow her fall and pulled her arms infront of her. Her wrist cracked loudly and she screamed in pain, but urgently tried to get up while holding her hand. Neville and Blaise had already disappeared around the corner. When she searched the corridor, she saw Draco coming towards her.

"Shit Granger, what are you doing?" he hissed and helped her up. Hearing steps coming nearer, she looked around: "Closet," she breathed out, tears welling up in her eyes. Draco followed her gaze and understood in a second. Hastily dragging her towards the door, he opened it and pushed her into the broom closet before following.

When he closed the old wooden doors, it was momentarily pitch black. Hermione tried to slow down her breathing. She was panting from running and her wrist hurt like hell. Being closely prest against Draco wasn't helping in any way, she just couldn't find a way to hold it without hurting. "It hurts," she couldn't stop herself from whimper and she felt his breath on her face, when he turned around. "What?" "My wrist. I think it's broken," she explained in a whisper.

"Of course," he answered and she literally saw him roll his eyes.

"Lay your arm around my shoulders." "What?" "Just do it, Granger." And she did. She was hugging Draco Malfoy in a broom closed somewhere in Hogwarts, in the middle of the night, tipsy, with a broken wrist. _Oh my..._ But it really did make it better. She now had enough space to stretch her arm without bumping her hand against anything and she sighed.

His body felt warm against hers and she fumbled with er left hand, not knowing what to do with it, until she decided that it was dark and he couldn't see how unaesthetic she stood, so she just let it hang down by her side.

**x**

His breath hitched, when she layed her right arm around his shoulders, leaning against him. They stood so close, it let his thoughts run wild. He felt her breath at his throat, when she shuffled around until she stood comfortable and he gulped due to his dry mouth.

Minutes went by, before she yawned and quietly spoke up: "You think he is gone?" He perked his ears, but heard nothing anymore. "I think we can try now," he then answered, slowly opening the door, peeking into the corridor. When he saw nothing, he stepped out and helped her with steadying her arm. He felt the heat rise in his cheeks, when she looked at him and let go of her instantly: "I... uh... we should get you to the hospital wing."

"At this hour? What would I say? Don't you think someone of us can take care of it? We should go to our quarters," she suggested. He hesitated, but nodded his okay and started pulling her along.

It took several minutes to get to the entrance of their living quarters. They had run quite fare and tried to make as little noise as possible.

"Hermione! Draco!" Neville cried, when they entered the common room, "We thought you got caught!" "Stop!" she screeched, when Neville tried to pull her into an embrace. When he looked confused at her, Draco explained: "She has broken her wrist."

"I can try to heal it," Luna spoke up, pulling out her wand. Hermione looked unsure. "Did you do it before?" "I healed some toes and Harrys broken nose," she shrugged.

"Good god," Draco pulled Hermione over to the couch, "put your wand down, Lovegood. A wrist is no _nose_! I'll do it." Hermine looked at him unbelieving and he huffed: "Forgot? I lived with deatheaters in my house. I can deal with it."

"I swear you, if you vanish my bones like Lockhart did to Harrys arm, I'll kill you!" she said, scowling. "Stop being a pussy, Granger!"

"This is no good idea," she whispered, but let him take her hand. He grinned at her and lowered his gaze to her wrist. "Brackium Emendo," he muttered while tipping his wand to it. Hemione took in a sharp breath, but said nothing. Slowly raising her hand, she turned it left and right and around, looking at it in wonder. "It's fine, Granger. I didn't kill you," he said, sulking.

"That's enough for one night, I think. We should go to bed," Blaise said, grinning, "I'm very pleased with the progress you two made."

Hermione scowled at him: "Shut it, Zabini." Draco agreed, nodding: "Nothing to get worked up over."

**x**

The first lesson in the morning was Potions and Hermione was so tired, she felt as if she might fall down asleep every moment. Professor Withman had them seated once more in their groups due to their states of knowledge. Draco next to her had his head supported by his arms and was snorring softly.

"Mr Malfoy," the professor stood suddenly infront of them and Dracos head shot up, "may I assume, that my lessons are boring to you?" He whiped his eyes and blinked at her: "Uh... I am sorry, professor." "Ten points from Slytherin, for seemingly staying up all night and not being ready to follow classes! I heard Filch lost some troublemakers this night..."

The Slytherins scowled at him, because of more lost points by Draco. Blaise next to her chuckled quietly.

When the class was over and she made her way out of the room, Harry and Ron hurried to her side. "Mione! You look awful! I would asume you read all night again, but by the state your whole group is in..." Harry began. "Thank you very much, Harry." "What did you do?" asked Ron. "Don't ask. You would never believe me," she answered laughing. "Come on, tell us," Harry grinned at her, "I'ld really like to know."

"We talked, drank beer, went outside in the middle of the night, got caught by Mrs Norris, I broke my wrist and then I hugged Malfoy in a closet." Harry and Ron gaped at her, wide eyed. "You broke your _wrist_?" asked Harry. "You hugged Malfoy _where_?" Ron nearly shouted. She laughed again: "I said don't ask."

"Are you dating Malfoy?" "Harry! God, no!" she laughed louder. Ron pinched his eyes together: "Good. Man, I hate that git!"

"Don't say that, Ron. I think we'll manage to live in that quarter together. He even healed my wrist." "You let him do that?" Harry asked. "What should I have told Madame Pomfrey?"

"At least you had fun." Ron told her, walking by her sight. "Yes, I definitely had fun." _Oh, how she had!_ She really was lucky with their little group. It seemed as if all would work out fine and they even could have some fun until the end of the year.

**x**

In the evening, she was sitting on her bed, when a large eagle owl tapped with its beak on her window. Running over to let it in, she jumped excitedly. This must be the answer she was waiting for for days now.

After handing one of the cookies she had just eaten to the owl and fumbling the letter from its leg, she opened it hastily.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I am sorry my answer did take so long, but as you can imagine, we have much to do. Sadly I have no good news for you, either. The new law is very important and I can't make any exceptions. We all appreciate what the three of you did for our community and I am very sorry how it worked out in the end.  
>I recommend you make your own choice. I don't want you to marry someone assigned. <em>

_Yours  
>Kingsley<em>

Hermione groaned, crumpled the paper up and tossed it into the corner of her room. Her last hope had just gone. How could he do that to her? Since the war, she considered him as a friend. So why couldn't he do anything for her?

She surely was never the one to break the rules or ask for exceptions, but this was serious!


	6. Chapter 6 - The Execution

Chapter 6

The days went by and all seemed to be fine. Only exception was Draco, who feared the upcomming friday with all his might.

When friday finally arrived, he stood at seven in the morning in the headmistress office. Since he wasn't allowed to apparate or leave the schoolgrounds alone, he had to use the Floo Network and the only unlocked fireplace was this one.

Professor McGonagall watched him with tiny eyes behind her glasses. She nearly seemed as if he had a meeting for his own death. "Are you sure you will be okay on your own, Mr Malfoy?" she asked. He just nodded, because of the lump that had formed in his throat and she blew out a huff of air: "Then just go now. I reckon you know how to do it. Good luck!" With that he grabbed some floo powder, stepped into the flames and croaked, "Ministry of Magic, Entrancehall."

Green flames shot up his body and when he opened his eyes again, he already stumbled on black tiles. Witches and wizards pushed through the large hall, heading in all directions possible.

He looked around and found his mother next to the Magic is Might statue. She looked shrunken and was even paler than usual, looking at the muggles at the bottom of the monument. He sighed and stepped forward. As he reached her, she looked up into his eyes and it nearly broke him, when he saw her already cry.

"Mom," he croaked out, embracing her tightly, "you shouldn't cry." She sniffed and looked up again, "I know, I know." Her voice sounded wrong and far too high. He closed his eyes for just a second and took a deep breath, "Let us go."

All the way down to the room his father would minutes from now die in, they said nothing. Draco felt ill, clutching his mothers hand. Stepping into the room, he looked up and saw the audience stands already full of people he didn't know. Since it was no advertised appointment, it must all be charged guests. Upper witches and wizards to prove what would be done. His hands started shaking, when he saw Rita Skeeter sitting in the very frontrow, letting her feather write while looking excited over to the court stand.

Bringing as most space as possible between her and them, he pulled her mother to the other side of the stand, helping her sit down before he sat down as well. All eyes were on them and he choose to look straight down on their entangled hands.

Minutes went by, before the court came in, all members sitting down on their places. When the shuffling was done and the judge had held his speech about what was to come, Dracos eyes shot up, when at the very far end of the room a huge door opened and a wizard came in, leading his enchained father into the room and onto the old wooden chair. Following them was one dementor and the crowd gasped by the sight of it.

"Lucius Malfoy, do you confess to be a deatheater and to have committed the deeds you shall now receive your punishment for?" the judge spoke and Lucius Malfoy lifted his gaze, eyes roaming about the stands. When he finally found them, he looked several seconds right into Dracos eyes, before moving on to his wife, "Yes." His voice was deep and feeble and his eyes never left Narcissas, who had began to sob again.

"Then it shall proceed, so our world is freed from one more bad soul" and with that the dementor moved forward until they couldn't see anything except for its black cloak which moved slightly when the creatur bent forward and lifted its hood towards Lucius Malfoy.

And with just that, his father was dead. Draco felt the tears in his eyes and his vision blurred, but he wouldn't cry infront of everyone. He had to be strong for his mother, who cried heavily on his shoulder, her tears soaking the fabric. The both of them didn't watch what happened next, neither did they hear what the judge did say afterwards. All Draco was praying for, was the nightmare to find an end.

After what felt like hours, the crowd stood and began to exit the room. Draco and Narcissa stood behind, waiting for them to be gone before walking out alone. Infront of the room stood two wizards who where waiting to bring them back. Draco needed to go back to Hogwarts instantly, due to the instructions they had given him.

"Don't cry, mother. I come back, okay? I will finish schooling and come back for you. You won't be alone. Please, promise me you don't cry anymore," he whispert while standing infront of her and kissing her forehead, before he was shoved to the fireplaces. Looking back into her eyes one last time, he throw the powder, "Hogwarts, Headmistress office."

"Mr Malfoy," McGonagall rushed to his side, but he didn't look at her once. He nearly broke down right there, stumbling to the ground, but he stood as fast as he could, running out the door and down the gargoyle stairs without looking back.

Finally reaching the portrait, he spat the password and rushed into the common room, hoping for it to be empty, due to the fact that classes were still in progress. Entering the room, he saw Hermione sitting at the fire. She was reading a book and he praid she might just don't look up. Hastily he crossed the room. "Draco?" she asked when he reached the door, but he didn't look back, opened it and smashed it shut behind himself.

**x**

What was that?

Hermione stood up and put her book on the coffee table, before walking over to the door Draco Malfoy just disappeared behind. She knew it was a bad idea and absolutly wrong, but she couldn't not care about the persons around her and he had definitely been out of his mind. Why wasn't he in class, anyway? She was sure the Slytherins had no free period.

"Draco?" she asked again, knocking lightly at the door. He didn't open it, but she heard a crash and so she pulled her wand out and opened the door by herself. Peeking in, she saw him standing in the middle of the room, surrounded by shards of what seemed like dozens of frames. Photographs lying on the floor in between.

When he looked up and saw her, he looked like murder, "Get out!" He screamed, but she didn't move an inch. "Out!" he threw one more picture. The frame crashing against the wall just millimeters from her head. She gasped and took a step back. Draco stood with his back to her now and she was going to shut the door, as she heard a sob. _Was he crying?_

Without thinking she stepped fully into the room, shutting the door behind her. "I won't go," she said. He gave an awful whimpering sound and fell to the floor, leaning his back against the desk, while burying his face in his arms.

She didn't know what to do and considered a few seconds, before stepping forward and kneeling down infront of him. "Draco," she gulped, "what has happened?" He did say nothing and just sobbed into his crossed arms.

Hermione looked around for anything to help her understand and finally found a wadded letter with the ministriys sign lying on the desk, just an arm's length away. "Has it to do something with that letter? Can I read it?" she asked softly. When he nodded without looking up, she grabbed the paper and gasped, when finished reading. Her heart beat loudly in her chest. She couldn't imagine how it must feel.

Lucius Malfoy had tried several times to end her life and that of her loved ones, but she was always good at empathizing and it was his father, whatever he may have done.

She sat down next to Draco and leaned her head on his shoulder. Maybe he would like to just have some company.

Her thoughts run wild and when she looked at the clock again, it was already evening. She had missed all her remaining classes, but she surely could somehow explain the situation to the headmistress.

Draco had stopped sobbing hours ago, but sat still on the same place, face hidden. "Draco?" she tried again and this time, he looked up. He looked terrible. His eyes were swollen and he was pale as a sheet. She sighed and looked away. Maybe she should go get Blaise. "Shall I get Blaise?" she asked in a whisper, but he shook his head. "No," his voice was low and rough and she felt so sorry for him, she could've started crying right then.

Hesitantly she reached out, touching his face lightly, whiping some tears away, "I'm sorry," she said. He looked at her, broken. All the masquerade that had gone had left over just the young man who had, like her, have to grow up much too soon, looking her right in the eye. And suddenly his lips were on hers and her heart skipped a beat. She was startled by his sudden move, but didn't back away. It wasn't a shy kiss. His soft lips felt rough on hers and she felt his desperation in every movement. She tasted the salt of his shed tears, but all she could think of was that kiss and how it felt.

She had kissed only one time before. It was with Ron down in the chamber after destroying the horcrux. It had been an equally emotional moment with an equally longing kiss, but wasn't in anyway comparable to this.

She sighed and moved nearer until he pulled her on his lap and stopped the kissing. He had put his head on her shoulder and she shivered, when she felt his breath on her neck, causing goosebumps. "I... I did not..." he started, shaking, but she hushed him, "I know. It's alright." She closed her eyes, remaining where he had pulled her and her heartbeat slowed down again. She felt strangely at ease and breathed in his scent. She would worry tomorrow.

**x**

_Knock, knock, knock._

A knocking sound woke her and she shrieked when she saw where she was. Draco, startled by her sudden movement, pulled his head away and blinked at her with wide eyes, when realising that he was still sitting on the floor with her on his lap.

She felt the heat rise in her cheeks, surely they were flaming red by now. Jumping up to her feet, she stood there, gaping at him.

"Draco! Are you okay?" Blaises voice beamed through the door and Hermione froze. When Draco didn't answer, he spoke again: "If you don't open the damn door, I'll come in anyway. I left you enough time to come down."

Standing up from the floor, Draco dragged her into the corner behind the door and opened it. "Man, you look awful. Can I come in?"

"No," he barked out too loud and Blaise looked at him wearily. "Stop the bitching and let me _in_," he said, pushing into the room. Draco closed the door and when Blaise turned around, his eyes fell on Hermione. He opened his mouth, but nothing came and she looked once more into Dracos eyes, before heading for the door and into her room.

Smashing the door shut, she walked up and down in her room, clutching one hand to her forehead and stroking her hair. What had she done? She knew the kiss had been somehow wrong, but he really had needed the closeness and so she was okay with it. But that... she had _slept_ on his _lap_ the whole night! What would she do? What could she say? Must she say anything?

She sighed and dropped down onto her bed. What a huddle!

One hour later someone knocked on her door and she groaned and went to open it. In front of the door stood Blaise. _Of course._

"You've forgotten something," he said, holding the book that she had left in the common room, "can I come in?" "Sure."

He hopped onto her desk and looked around in wonder. "I had imagined something more girly," he said and when he saw her glare, he added grinning: "or maybe not." "What is it?" she asked, standing in the middle of the room, arms crossed. "I'ld like to thank you." That was a surprise. _Thanking for what?_

When she did say nothing, he cocked an eyebrow: "For being there for Draco when I was not." "Oh...," she coughed, "no problem. You know how I am. I can't hold myself out of anything." "I'm also sorry for the disturbing. He said you slept at his room because he don't wanted to be alone. I'm really impressed there! How the hell did you get to him so easily?" She shrugged, "I wouldn't say it was easy. I nearly was knocked out by a picture frame." He chuckled and stood up, pulling her in a tight hug, "Thank you anyway."

**x**

"Where the hell have you been?" Ginny asked when Hermione sat down at the Gryffindor table. "I didn't feel good," she answered, "I'm sorry if I made you worry." Harry stared at her, "We were searching for you in your living quarters. Neville said you wasn't there, he knocked a few times on your door." "I didn't open because I felt really ill."

"Are you _lying_?" asked Ron, shoving more sausages on his plate. "_What_? Why do you _think_ that?" "Your voice is getting higher, Mione. I know you're lying." "Oh, shut it, Ron!"

Harry and Ginny looked at one another and proceeded to eat. "Anyway, I'm happy you're back," Ron grinned.

How did they do that? At least they didn't ask any more questions.

When the first screeching owl came flying towards the house tables, other followed quickly and Harry unfolded his copy of the Daily Prophet. "Wow! Did you know that Lucius Malfoy was executed yesterday morning?" he asked after a few minutes. "No! Really?" Ron gulped at his breakfast. "Yes! Why didn't they wrote about it?"

"Probably because everyone would have been there, if they had. An execution is not a _party_!" Hermione told them, glaring. "He tried to kill us, Mione! I would've loved to see him suffer," Ron said. "Ron! Nobody should die, not even him. I can't understand why they didn't just lock him away for the rest of his life. I think there is nothing worse than these awful dementor kisses." "He deserved it," Ron muttered under his breath. "He had a _son_ and a _wife_!" "Malfoy doesn't even look too sad about it." "That's _enough_," Hermione grabbed an apple and stood up, "you don't know what you're talking about. I hope you have never to suffer something similar!" With that she stomped off. How could he say something like that?

**x**

"Hey, Hermione," Neville greeted when he entered the common room where she sat at the fire, reading one of the books she had borrowed from the library after she had ran out of the great hall. "May I sit with you?" he then asked. She nodded and smiled at him.

"Ron said you were pretty furious this morning." She looked up once again, "Did he?" Neville nodded, "You know, you can talk to me if you're having any problems." "I know, Neville. Thank you, but it's all perfectly fine. Sometimes I just forget, that Ronald and I have different opinions on almost all topics."

Neville leaned back in his armchair and stared into the fire, while Hermione tried to read again, but didn't succeed. Huffing, she laid the book down again and looked over to where Neville sat. "Neville?" she asked and he looked at her. "Do you have any idea who you will ask to marry you until the end of year?" Neville shook his head, "God no." Watching her, he spoke again: "Did your plans to avoid it went wrong?" "I wrote Kingsley. He said he couldn't help me, 'cause there were no exceptions. He recommended I choose for my own before getting anyone," he told him. "Damn!" _How right he was!_

"I think Ron has interest in you." _What?_ "Are you kidding?" she asked, eyes wide. "No, I see him stare at you whenever you enter the room and he felt terrible that he made you angry." "Oh."

"Maybe he is an option," Neville said. "No way!" she laughed, "It did nothing come out of it the first time we tried and I won't try again. We are too different. I love Ron dearly, but as my friend. I can't even imagine how often we would fight if we were a married couple!"

Neville nodded slowly, "Maybe you are right. But what if you don't find someone until the end of year?" "Then I will get someone." "You think that a good idea?" "A better one then to marry someone I don't even want. When I get someone they choose for me, it may be someone I'm happy with."

"You know, I'm quite afraid of it. I don't want to marry anyone, either, but what if I get someone I really hate?" Poor Neville did look awful and she smiled warmly at him, "You just make it work, then. I hated Draco and look what now had become of it. I think I consider him a friend already."

"You do?" he looked up again. "Yes, I think so." "That's really a good example then," he laughed and leaned back again.

Maybe it was the right thing to do. To wait and get someone sorted in the end. She still wasn't going to give in and just get engaged with someone she didn't want. Grabbing her book one more time, she opened it and started reading. Damn law!


	7. Chapter 7 - An Unexpected Proposal

Chapter 7

The group of them was back to normal as far as possible. In the evenings they were sitting in the common room. Talking, laughing, reading or doing whatever they wanted. For Hermione it was in the last days mostly learning. She would sit in between piles of books at the study desk in the corner of the room, catching up what she hadn't done in their first week back at Hogwarts. Never had a year begun without her as good as living in the library. But still, this wasn't any year at Hogwarts. Regardless of all what was going on around her, she had to remember that at the end of the year her exams were to happen and she wouldn't allow herself getting worser grades than necessary.

Draco on the other hand had, except for classes, not left his room the last two weeks. In classes he had been quiet, not saying a word, seeming somehow out of mind. He didn't even react when he was addressed directly and the teachers in the end decided to overlook him, pleased with him being just there.

"Enough is enough", said Blaise at friday evening, stomping towards the closed door to Dracos room.

They had all met in the common room. Neville, Michael and Luna had been talking, Hermione had been writing a letter and Blaise had seconds before been busy reading a book.

He knocked a bit too harsh at the door, shouting, "If you don't open, Malfoy, you know very well, I will come in anyway!" Naturally nothing happened and Blaise growled, pulling his wand out. After opening the door, he disappeared into the room, seconds later dragging an emotionless Draco Malfoy into the common room, pushing him in the direction of the couch.

Hermione put the paper and her feather away and he looked at her awfully, before sitting down besides her on the sofa. Blaise sat down at the desk again and grabbed his book. "How are you?" Hermione asked, when the others carried on with their conversation. "Fine," he didn't look at her and his voice was nothing more than a whisper. She sighed, "You need to stop grieving. I lost a lot of people who were close to me, too. I couldn't bear with it the first few times, but Harry and Ron helped me and Harry told me, that nobody would ever want me to lose hope. You can't lose hope, Draco."

She had spoken quietly, so that nobody else could hear it and Draco looked at her with sad eyes. "It's not that easy," he answered. "You can't shut yourself out. We all want to help you." "I don't want your _help_!" "Stop doing that!" "What?" he had raised his voice now and the others were staring at them. "Being Malfoy!" she told him, anger rising. "But I _am_ a Malfoy! That's what I am!" he was standing now.

"Draco! What are you _doing_?" Blaise asked, standing up, too. "You just shut it, okay? You dragged me out of there when I said I don't wanted to. You know nothing, Blaise!" "You think you're the only one who lost someone? I lost my whole fucking family, Malfoy! So _you_ shut it!" Hermione was gaping at the both of them. She hadn't known about this. So that was the reason Blaise had been alone at the platform!

"Now you hear what I have to say!" she stood up, nudging Draco a few steps backwards. When she followed, she stood so close to him, she could nearly feel his heartbeat, "You sit down and do whatever you want, but you won't go back in your room, 'cause it really _is_ enough! Blaise tries to be nice and sometimes I really don't know why he ever wanted to be your friend. You are a pain in the ass!"

Draco looked back into her eyes, features softening. His eyes flickered to her lips and her heartbeat increased. Hastily, she took a step back, "Sit down now, you dork!"

**x**

As the days moved on, everything went finally back to normal. Draco stopped being an idiot when they were together and he even started to participate in classes again. Fall had come and the trees on the Hogwarts grounds turned their colours, leaving the surroundings in a colourful sea of yellow, orange and brown, specked with last tiny spots of green. Hermione loved the fall, it was her favourite season.

Today was one of these days. It was warm, but not hot, the sun letting the Great Lake in front of her sparkling as if made out of thousands of diamonds. Ginny, Harry, Ron and her sat at the waterside in the grass, everyone lost in their own thoughts. Ron sat next to her and had his eyebrows furrowed. She watched him and noticed in wonder, that his hair was growing longer. If he didn't was going to cut it, he would soon resemble his older brother Charlie.

Ron turned around suddenly, facing her and biting his lip. "What is it?" she asked, smiling. "I...," he went quiet, before speaking again, "I wanted to ask you for so long now and I didn't know how to do it properly and now I think that it just has to be done before someone else is doing it first..." Hermiones eyes went wide and she felt like a deer in the headlight. _No!_ No, no, no.. she prayed, but too late: "Mione, will you marry me?"

Ginny gasped and Harry yanked his head around, "What did he say?" Hermione opened her mouth and looked around for anything, that may help her. Realising she had no way out, she lowered her gaze: "No."

Ginny gasped again, louder than before. Seconds went by and nobody said anything. Rising to her feet, Hermione hesitated, but turned around and left with urgent steps.

What had he even thought asking her that? How could he think she would be okay with it? Had she somehow indicated that she may say yes to that?

She entered the castle and ran up the stairs. She had to find Neville!

**x**

Draco made his way out of the library and along the corridor, when he bumped into someone. Looking up it was no other than Hermione Granger. Observing her, he wondered what she was on about. "Did something happen?" he asked, uncertain. "You are really not the one I should talk to right now," she answered hastily. "Why?" "It has to do with Ron and I know you don't like the Weasleys. You wouldn't be unbiased."

"Now you have to tell me," he grinned at her and pushed her towards the next door to an empty classroom. Stepping inside, she followed him wordlessly.

"Tell me," he demanded, sitting down on one of the desks. She huffed, "It's ridiculous. And important. It's just... oh, how could he even do it?" Paising in front of him now, she teared at her hair. "Breathe. Just tell me."

"He asked me to marry him!" she cried, coming to a halt before pacing again. His heart skipped a beat, before he coughed, eyes nearly dropping out, "Did you say yes?"

"What?" she gaped at him, "Did I really somehow act as if I would?" "Ih... uh... I know you two had something going on at the end of the war," he said. "And that says I will marry him, how?" she glared.

"I'm sorry. Maybe he thought you would see it like most others do. They marry someone they like, even if they aren't in love. Just to be sure to not get someone worse," he told her and she looked him in the eye: "That's _awful_!" "That's common procedure in the old pureblood families. If you don't choose fast, you get someone your parents think is the best match. Just it's the ministry this time." "Awful, as I said," she remained steadfast.

He grinned and jumped off the desk, walking over to her. "I've been thinking," he said softly, his heart beating fast. She looked up to him and smiled, "About what?" He sighed, "About our kiss."

He could've sworn, he heard her heartbeat increase. "Why?" her voice was just a breath now, barely audible. He touched her hand lightly and looked her right in the eye, "I liked it." She let out a rushed breath and he thought she may back away, but she stood still and looked back at him. He hesitated, scolding himself for starting this, but finally bend down, pressing his lips to the corner of her mouth lightly. She gasped and he shivered, when she turned her head and their lips brushed slightly across one another.

Her cheeks were turning pink, "That really is flattering, Malfoy. But we shouldn't do this. We have only so much time left until we need to have found someone we will marry. We are not compatible, so this has no point other then to waist time." _That hurt!_ He backed away, eyes locked on the desk which stood next to them. "You are right," his voice was husky and he gulped, "That's waisted time."

"Draco," she started, when he went for the door, "you now I didn't mean it that way." He stopped and turned around once more, "So _how_ did you mean it, Hermione? Tell me! It obviously doesn't mean as much to you as it does to me!" "I didn't mean... it does mean something? I...," she stumbled upon her words, opening and closing her mouth like a fish on the land. "And standing here in front of me is the brightest witch of our age!" he spat.

"This can't mean something. We have other things to do," she finally rushed out. "Awesome!" he tossed his hands in the air, "Why can't you just say you didn't like it? It would mean more to me than some excuses, you know?" "But I liked it!" she blurted and stared at him in shock. He went quiet. _She did like it?_ Hermione choose to run, but he grabbed her by the arm, "Wait."

She turned around and looked at him with glassy brown eyes. "Then let's just do what we want this last year. They can choose someone for us, when finals are over," he demanded. "You can't be serious," she laughed nervously. "We didn't have any normal childhood. Why should we not be just teenagers for once?" "I don't know." "I don't speak of starting a relationship. I speak of just let things happen."

She smiled at him and for one second he thought she may say yes, but she shook her head, "I can't do that. That's insane! Our remaining lives are bound to this!" She stepped forward and laid her hand on his chest, "I know what you mean, I feel that too, but it's not enough." She breathed heavy, blushing even darker. When she stretched and laid her lips on his, he felt as if his heart may explode. She didn't know what she was saying and she surely didn't feel it the way he felt it, but that did not matter at this very moment. He kissed her softly back, feeling her hot breath mixing with his own and a tickling feeling started in his stomach. Putting his arms around her, he pulled her even closer. She sighed and he broke away, panting, "We should stop then." She nodded, "I didn't say this won't happen again, but it's just too late for some uncontrolled teenage-affair." He smiled at her and pulled her along, out of the classroom. Maybe this could work out somehow.

While they walked along the corridors, he got lost in his own thoughts. He didn't even know where these feelings came from. He had hated her over years! But maybe it was just because of what he'd thought he believed in. He didn't believe in any of it anymore and maybe his view on things had changed with that. He now saw her for what she was. She had grown to a beautiful woman, she was smart, maybe the only other student he knew who could match his intellect. And she was polite, very giving with all that she had. She understood everyone, even him.

But how could he think she would want him. He was a former deatheater and even had the mark for the rest of his life. He tried to hurt her friends and to kill Albus Dumbledore, the wizard she had greatly looked up to. He even stood next to her crying self, when she was tortured by his aunt in his home!

That she stopped hating him, was a wonder.

**x**

Later the day, Hermione sat next to Draco on the couch. She read a book while stroking Crookshanks on her lap and Draco sat bent forward over his homework which was lying on the coffee table.

"You know, we have a desk over in the corner," she told him without looking up. "I like your company," he grinned at her and she cocked an eyebrow: "Crawler."

"Hey you both!" Luna walked in while pulling Michael along, "We want to see the newborn hippogriffs. Come along?" "Oh yes!" Hermione put her tomcat down and jumped up, "I want to see them, too. How do you know about them?" "We met Hagrid when we were... uh... watching the plants in the greenhouse," Michael answered and Draco barked a laugh. Ignoring that, Luna nodded, "He said we could come at six. It's a quarter from now."

"Do you come, too?" Hermione looked over to were Draco still sat. "I don't really had a good start with hippogriffs, but yeah. Why not?" "Yes, I remember now," she sight, "just don't try to get them killed." He rolled his eyes and the four left the room.

They were half through the entrance hall, when Ginny, Harry and Ron entered the large double door. Hermione froze momentarily and so did they. Luna, Michael and Draco who hadn't seen her stopping, walked along until Draco turned around and saw her standing in the middle of the hall. "Hermione," Luna called, "are you coming?" Probably blushing bright red, Hermione nodded and looked away, catching up with them. She saw Draco scowl at Ron and blushed even more, pushing him along so the awkward moment would be over.

"What was that?" asked Michael, when they walked out into the forecourt, rounding the well. "Don't ask. It's embarrassing," she answered and Draco chuckled. "Did Ron finally ask you?" Luna spoke up. She coughed, "Why is it, that everyone knows about this damn thing? Couldn't have you said something?" "I thought you would say yes," Luna shrugged. "What?"

Draco laughed loudly. "Why do you all think I would?" "You kissed him," she answered. "One time!" Hermione screeched and Michael and Luna started laughing, too. Unbelievable!

They saw Hagrid standing infront of the Forbidden Forest already from far away. Hermione laughed, when they hurried down the hill and Draco stumbled upon his own robes, falling down into the grass. Helping him up, she nearly fell down herself.

When they reached Hagrid, the friendly half giant looked at her wearily, "You brought Malfoy?" "He won't do anything, I guarantee you," Hermione said, secretly scolding herself for bringing Draco. She knew very well, that Hagrid didn't like him. Especially in connection to hippogriffs. Why hadn't she thought of that?

_Because you want him to be there_, a tiny voice in her mind whispered and she shook her head. No way!

Hagrid started his way through the forest and Luna and Michael ran after him. She followed them and Draco walked next to her. He grinned at her and took her hand, carefully entangling his with hers. When she turned her head and looked at him, he grinned even wider and looked away. Oh, how he knew what he was doing! Still, it felt good to have him there and something in her stomach was tickling just by the touch of his warm hand. She huffed. Why did she say no, again? She peeked over to him out of the corner of her eye and took in his tall figure with the bright blond hair that was a bit longer now and slightly tousled, nearly as Harrys was. He wasn't so thin anymore. His body had become more masculine and his face was somehow rougher than before. His large grey eyes were sparkling with mischief and her heartbeat increased, when he turned his head and looked back at her.

What the hell was she doing?

"There we are!" Hagrids voice beamed frome ahead and Draco let go of her hand instantly. "Wow!" Hermione breathed, when she saw the hugh hippogriff standing infront of them. Down by its hooves danced along two light brown tiny copys of it. "This is Snapcrone. She is my oldest female hippogriff. And these are her babys, they haven't got names yet" Hagrid told them proudly. "Can we touch them?" Luna asked and Hagrid shook his head wildly. "No, Luna. You never can touch a hippogriff with brood. You understand?" Luna nodded and smiled at him.

"They are wonderful! Don't you think?" Hermione asked and Draco nodded, "They are." "Why did you want Buckbeak death then?" she asked him, curious. "To tell the truth, I didn't have to do anything with it. My father heard of the accident and decided it by himself. I just went with it," he shrugged. "Typically!" "Don't look at me like that. I know it was wrong." "At least you learned something from it."

Seemed as if young Draco Malfoy hadn't been as hateful as they had thought. She wondered what else would be new, if she asked him about it. Watching the little hippogriffs play, she sighed. Nobody was born bad.


	8. Chapter 8 - Revelations

Chapter 8

"It's Hogsmeade trip this weekend," Harry told her on a friday evening in October and she nodded, smiling, "I know, Harry." "Will you go with us?" "Uh... no," she blushed. "You can't get out of his way the rest of your live," he said and she knew quite well about whom he was talking. "It doesn't matter. I'm going with the others."

Harry lowered his gaze to the scrolls laying on the library table between them, "We don't see you very often these days." She sighed and touched his hand, "You're my best friend, Harry. You have to understand. I can't be around him at the moment." "I know," he let out a heavy breath, "promise we stay friends." "Harry," she laughed, "after all we've gone through? Of course I'll be your friend forever!"

She knew very well, that she hadn't seen her old friends for much too long, but she couldn't bear to face Ron. She was being a coward, but she really don't wanted to and he didn't come to see her, too, did he? She liked to tell herself that he had to come to her. The truth was, that she probably should've gone to talk to him a long time ago, but she didn't feel like it. It was much easier to get more involved with Luna, Michael, Neville, Blaise and Draco. They had so much fun together, that she nearly forgot about Ron everytime they were together.

Harry and Ron had been her only close friends for years now and she really was grateful for them, but she enjoyed to be part of their little group now. She felt home somehow when she entered their living quarters and all of them made her very happy. Needless to say, that she loved spending time with Draco. Just sitting next to him let her heart flutter and a smile would spread on her face, everytime he looked at her. They hadn't kissed since the last time in the empty classroom, but she was fully satisfied with how it was now. _Man, you are falling!_ She laughed and waved it off. _No way!_

"Hermione!" Harry called out loudly and earned a cough and a stern look from Madame Pince. "What?" she asked, looking confused. "I told you I wanted to go see Ginny." "Oh... I'm coming. I want to go, too."

Entering their quarters ten minutes later, she laughed, when she saw them already sit with bottles of beer in their hands, talking. "Do I have some sort of a flashback?" she asked and Luna waved at her. "Granger," Draco called winking and threw her a bottle when she had sat down. She laughed even harder and the others joined in. "If I not break my wrist this time," she said, shrugging and shivered, when she thought about the closet accident.

**x**

Two hours later, she stood and moved over to where Draco sat on the carpet. Luna and Michael were making out quite some time now and she felt awkward, sitting next to them on the sofa. Neville and Blaise were disappeared half a hour ago, saying they had something important to do. Whatever it would be at this hour, she only hoped Filch wouldn't get them.

Draco stood, too. "Want to join me in my room? I don't really want to see this anymore," he asked her, nodding towards the two lovebirds. "Sure," she answered, grabbed her bottle and followed him through the common room.

When they had entered his room, she looked around. It hadn't changed much since she was in it the last time. The broken frames were fixed and stood on a cupboard near the bed she now sat down on while Draco leaned against the desk infront of the window.

Sipping at the beer, her gaze fell on his arm. He had sometime, while sitting by the fire, rolled up his sleeves and the dark mark was exposed now, moving slightly on the skin of his well-toned forearm. Following her eyes, he flinched and hastily pulled the sleeve down. "No," she heard herself speak, "can I see it?"

He hesitated, but stepped closer and sat down besides her, offering his arm. Her hands were shaking, when she touched his hand and then shoved up the sleeve. She gasped, when she saw the tattoo-like mark from such a short distance. She had never seen it so clear and it truly was an experience. This was the mark all former deatheaters had on their arms. The one that marked them as bad, as muggleborn-haters. She took in a sharp breath.

"I regret getting it," he said huskily and she nodded, "I know." He watched her questioningly, when she rolled up her own sleeve, wincing when he saw the ugly scar on her forearm. _Mudblood..._

"I... you know I... I didn't know what to do, when they came in with you three. I should've done something." "You saved our all lives that day. If they had realised it was us, Harry could've never killed Voldemort," she answered, shrugging.

They stayed silent a view seconds, before he spoke again, "Isn't there a way to get rid of it?" "It's a magical scar, like Harrys is. There is no way." "I thought so much." "Your mark is more a burden than mine," she sighed and looked at it again, lightly touching the skin. When she looked up again, their eyes locked and her heart fluttered. Leaning down, he captured her lips with his and she smiled in the kiss. _This feels so good..._ She flinched due to her own thought and he backed away, "Are you okay?" Her heart swelled just because he asked her something like that and she closed her eyes and huffed, "I like this way too much." "That can't be," he chuckled and kissed her cheek.

**x**

"Are you really waiting for them to choose for you?" Hermione asked suddenly and he looked up into her eyes. "Yes, who would ever want me by own choice?" he shrugged. "Why wouldn't anyone? I thought you were the Slytherin prince?" she teased. "I'm nothing than a burden anymore. Whoever will have to marry me will, together with my last name, get a stamp for a lifetime. The name Malfoy isn't meaning anything good anymore." "When did it mean anything good?" she laughed, laying her head on his shoulder. "In the magical world, it did. My family didn't was made to serve Voldemort, you know. They always thought more then highly of their pure blood, but that all."

She sighed, her breath feeling warm on his throat and he shivered. "You can change your destiny. I believe in you."

She would never know how much she made him happy with all she did for him. He wished for her to feel the same, but she maybe never would. In the next summer, she would get an fiancé and she would never be free again, due to the magical wedding laws.

"Why are you even asking? Won't you wait?" he asked all of a sudden, when he realised that she hadn't said anything about it. "I don't now," she whispered, "maybe I could be happy with someone. Like Luna is." _No!_ He stood up and paced through the room, "Then you should've said _yes_ to Weasley!" She watched him, looking confused, "But I don't want him!" _I want you..._ He closed his eyes, "Maybe it really is better, when we stop doing this." "Why do you even say that? I thought you wanted it!" "But you don't!" "That's not true!" she shouted at him, tears forming now. _What?_

"I want you," she whispered, looking away. She wanted him? From where did that come? "What?" he asked out loud, not sure if she really did say what he'd understood. "I want this thing between us! It makes me happy when you're just around and I don't want it to be gone just now, okay? I'm such selfish!"

He stared at her for quite some time, "You have every right to be selfish, you know? After all you went through the last few month. We are just teenagers, after all." "But we are not _just_ teenagers, Malfoy. Don't you understand? I thought apart from Harry and Ron _you_ would be the one to understand that! We grew up years ago!" He shook his head, "And now it's _over_! We don't have to be so strong anymore and we can indeed have some fun, as _normal_ teenagers would. That comes with the peace that is surrounding us."

She blew out a breath and nodded and he walked over to her, pulling her in an embrace. "_Your_ problem is, that we didn't grow up for the same reasons. We did not fight on the same side and that's bothering you, I understand that," he told her with a low voice while she laid her head on his shoulder. "That's not true." "But it is." "I don't hate you anymore." "But you did before." "Do you always have to be right?" she asked, groaning. "Do you not?"

**x**

The weather had spun around from one day to another, when they walked down the path to Hogsmeade the next day. It was cold and windy and loats of withered leaves flew around the dark grey sky.

Hermione had put on her coat and a her Gryffindor scarf above her muggle clothes and was currently talking animated to Blaise and Neville.

"Why don't just tell us where you were?" she asked, giving them her best glare. "Because we don't want to," Blaise answered and Neville laughed, nodding. "What did you do to Neville? He's much more a Slytherin than a Gryffindor by now." "Oh Hermione, that's not fair," Blaise chuckled, "you will see when the time is right." Reaching the small wizarding town, they headed over to the Three Broomsticks and occupied an large desk in the corner of the room. "I'm so going for a real beer!" Blaise told them, making them all laugh. "What do you want?" asked Blaise when he stood to place the order. "I get a butterbeer. Feels somehow wrong to order something else," Hermione told him, and Luna nodded. The boys went with Blaise and ordered real beer.

When Blaise returned with a tray of large mugs, Luna looked aroung them, smiling. "I never thought I'ld make so a lot of friends someday," she said directly and Hermione grinned. "You had already a lot of friends, you know? Harry and Ron consider you as one, too," she told her and Luna nodded slowly, "But they are not as close to me than you are." "Don't let them hear that."

"You can tell them right away. They came in a few moments ago," Michael said and Hermione yanked her head around. There, three tables across from them, indeed sat Harry, Ron and Ginny. She instantly tried to hide behind Draco who sat next to her. "He's watching you. It's a stupid thing to do, anyway. You surely told him, that you would be going with us?" Draco told her and she sighed. He was right.

Straightening in her seat, she met Harrys gaze. He smiled at her and waved, Ginny and Ron turned around in the process. "I think Weasley has never been more embarrassed," Draco chuckled and Hermione scowled at him, "Shhh!"

"Oh Granger, you broke that blokes heart," Blaise singsonged. "Just shut it. You all," she hushed, pursing her lips. Draco leaned closer, whispering in her ear, "Like he ever had a chance to get the brightest witch of our age." Her stomach flipped, but she rolled her eyes, "Don't try to make him jealous. It's not fair." "Really?" he asked, still leaning in close. "Yes." "Than why don't _you_ back away?" She opened her mouth, but didn't know what to say. _Because I like you being close to me._ Oh wow... brilliant, Hermione! "You really _are_ a Slytherin," she rushed out instead. "Why, thank you," he grinned at her and backed finally away, leaving her in a somehow awkward position.

"I totally see something happen here!" Blaise told the others, grinning like mad. "Oh, shut it!" Hermione blushed.

**x**

Ron turned his head to look away. "Did you see what I saw, Harry? That's _Draco_ who's stealing Hermione from us," he said, glaring. "Don't be ridiculous, Ronald," Ginny scolded, "Hermione would _never_ ever let that happen." "Don't you have _eyes_, Ginny?" he asked, "And what's with all the hanging around with them instead of us?" "I _have_!" she groaned, "He just _talked_ to her. She is getting _along_ with them! And if you hadn't proposed to her... good god, Ron, you kissed month before and she didn't start _anything_ after that!"

"I think Ginny is right, Ron. You have to let this go. She's as embarrassed as you are. She needs time!" Harry nodded and looked over to where Hermione sat next to his former arch enemy, laughing along while he spoke to the group of them. Hermione would never fall in love with him, would she? She was just being her typical, polite self, forgiving everyone easily.

"Don't you see how she lookes at him? She's sticking to his every word. We have to do something," Ron shook from anger and Ginny looked over to the group once again. "You're just jealous." Harry followed his girlfriends gaze and huffed. Somehow, he had the really bad feeling, that there was truth to what Ron was saying.

Harry kept looking over the whole afternoon and he found it quite strange, how Hermione behaved. Just seeing her sit so fully at ease in the middle of those others was odd, Hermione had always been a part of their trio and now it was Ginny who was sitting there instead of her, not that he would complain. He loved her dearly.

The boys at the other table got visibly tipsy after drinking a few glasses of beer. Malfoy was currently leaning further over to Hermione. They talked and laughed, but sometimes their shoulders would brush against each other and they would look each other in the eye for just a second, smiling. Harry teared his gaze away. _Bollocks!_

**x**

As the afternoon moved on, they decided to go and do their shopping. Sticking to Neville, Hermione walked out of the pub to visit Honeydukes.

"Is there something I should know?" Neville asked while raising his shoulders and ducking his head to get more warmth from his scarf. "Are you telling me what is going on, too?" she asked back, grinning. "What about me guessing?" "You never would guess." "I say you have a thing for Malfoy." She gaped at him, blushing, "Neville!"

"Aren't I right?" he asked, looking at her. "He's a Slytherin..." "You said for yourself you'ld try to forget about their past. And I watched you today, you behave odd," he told her. "Oh, for gods sake. Yes, there is something. But you don't need to tell the other Gryffindors. Especially not Harry and Ron! Or Ginny!"

He smiled at her warmly, "What are you thinking of me, Mione. I never would!" He didn't ask any more questions and she was happy with it. She didn't even know for herself what this was all about.

"Tell me what you are on about," she demanded and he laughed. "I'm in love." "What?" she nearly screeched, "With whom?" Neville visibly hesitated, "It's complicated." "You know I'm not the one to gossip."

"I know." "Oh, tell me right now!" she teased and punched him lightly. He huffed, his breath coming out as a tiny cloud. It was freezing cold now that the sun was nearly gone. "Blaise," he blurred and looked at the ground while they walked along. "Blaise? I don't understand... I...," she gasped and stared at him wide eyes, falling back a few steps and catched up with him hurriedly, "Blaise?" He nodded, still not looking. "Wow... that's, uh... why not?" "You okay with it?" he asked, peeking over. "Neville! I got Malfoy," she laughed, "I just wasn't prepared for it to be... for you to... I'm totally fine with it!" She laughed now, "If Harry and Ron knew about our newest findings they would fall over dead." Neville chuckled, "Just don't tell anyone." And with that they entered the warm, colorful sweets shop.


	9. Chapter 9 - Developed Tension

Chapter 9 - Developed Tension

"What do you want?" asked Hermione, when Draco entered her room after she had opened the door. He grinned and turned around, looking at her still standing at the door. "You," he answered directly, walking back over to where she stood, coming to a halt directly infront of her. She felt his breath on her face when he bent down his head, his lips lightly gracing hers, his hands on her forearms.

She pulled away, "What gave you the impression you could come her and kiss me whenever you want?" She heard her own shaking voice and felt the heat in her cheeks. _Damn!_ "I didn't see you for more than five minutes the whole week," he drawled, stepping closer again, "and I know you like me doing this." His lips felt soft this time, slowly moving on hers, his tongue lightly brushing along her teeth. She sighed, "We really shouldn't..." He gave a chuckling noise, "But I want to." Goosebumps formed on her every bodypart, when she heard him say that and she let go of her thoughts and kissed him back, letting the sensation of his lips on hers and the tickling all over her body consume her. She pressed against him and he stepped back, pulling her along. When she felt him sit down on her bed, the tickling strenghtened and she sighed, sitting down on top of him, with her knees on either side of his body. _What the hell are you doing?_ Something in her head asked with a tiny voice, but she overheard it effectively, when he pressed her still closer. He let out a deep moan, when she tore away from his lips and kissed along his throat. Her heart pounded wildly, when she realised that he liked what she did and this all was his reaction to her touch. She felt somehow powerful.

She gasped, when she felt the bulge in his trousers getting harder and her hip jerked without her doing. She moaned when he kissed along her jaw. Rocking slowly back and forth as if controlled by some higher force, her thoughts drifted further away until she only felt the pleasuring feeling coming from her lower abdomen. Dracos breath hitched and he focused on her eyes, "Shit, Granger. What are you doing?" His question didn't match with his voice. It was husky and deep and his eyes rolled back, when she moved again. "Hm?" she murmured, not fully comprehending what he had said. "Uh... nevermind, just don't stop," he groaned and reached down, fumbling with the knob of her jeans.

She tried to force her brain to consider their doing, but she only felt this overwhelming tickling and the need to touch his skin and to get as close to him as possible. When he finally had unbuttoned her trousers, she got up and leaned over him, letting him drag away the fabric. He spun her around and she found herself lying on her back on the bed linen. He leaned over her and she laid one arm around his neck, pulling him closer. "Off," she mumbled into the kiss while tearing at his shirt and he pulled it off in one swift movement before coming back down, helping her out of hers as well. When he leaned in again, she nearly purred due to their bodies skin on skin now. She didn't even realise, that she was only wearing her underwear now and he was naked except for his jeans.

When he stopped the kissing and looked down at her, breathing heavely, she let her eyes roam over his well toned torso. The small candle on her desk was the only light source in the old, already dark castles room and his eyes sparkled in the flicker of it. He looked uncertain now, "We don't have to...," he started, but she rolled her eyes and kissed him again, pushing down the fabric which covered his abdomen.

**x**

He gasped, when she pushed down his trousers along with his boxers, leaving him completely naked. "Fuck," he hissed and stared at her, while she grinned into the kiss. "I really think... you are..." he tried, but couldn't focus on anything except for her roaming hands on his body and her lips on his.

Grabbing between them, he pushed her slip down and brushed against the soft skin beneath her bellybutton, letting her moan in pleasure. He closed his eyes and tried to focus, but all he felt was the feeling of his member brushing against her. "We have to stop," he tried one more time and she opened her eyes. "I don't want to," she answered. "You haven't done this and...," "I want you," his stomach spun due to her comment and he let out a shaky breath, "You sure?" he asked. "Yes," the answer was blurted before he even had considered her hearing his question. She pulled him down and he moaned in pleasure when she wrapped her legs around him. _Oh, shit!_

"You don't now how much I need you," he whispered hoarsely and she closed her eyes again, smiling. He trembled, when she rocked her hip again and he reached one hand down, taking in the right position. He felt her stiffen a bit, but she didn't back away, "You swear me you really want this." "I want this." "It will hurt," he considered, but she pulled him down and kissed him with such passion, that he just let go of his concerns and slowly pushed forward. She gasped and bit his lip, but he could live with that. Panting heavily, he stopped his moving and gave her time, until she started to move her lips on his again, craddling his neck. When he finally moved his hip, she moaned softly and moved with him, letting him go even deeper.

Their doing was like nothing he had ever felt before. He tried his best to go slow, to not hurt her any more as it would hurt anyway. Amazed by the feeling of it, he realised, that he really liked this. He closed his eyes and pushed slowly in and out, so slowly, that it let his whole body shiver. He moaned, when she kissed his throat again and nibbled on his earlobe. When he opened his eyes, she stared right back at him, smiling shyly. He grinned at that, kissing her forehead. "This feels good," he told her through his heavy breathing. She should not feel awkward and so he tried to reason her. She looked at him and nodded with pursed lips and raised a hand to push away some strains of hair. "You're beautiful, Hermione," he said and kissed her lightly, "is it still hurting?" "No," she whispered and blushed slightly. _Hell, she really was beautiful! _

Bending down, he captured her lips again with his, still moving very slowly, carefully, enjoying the tickling. She pressed herself against him and burried her face in the crook of his neck, biting gently down between kisses. He closed his eyes again, trying to comprehend his love for this woman who lay here with him. He couldn't tell her, though. He was sure of the fact, that she didn't love him as much as he loved her. Sure, she was here now and she had given him her virginity, but that mustn't mean that she loved him. He wouldn't make some random love confession whilst her first time. That just didn't feel right.

He felt her relax and she started moaning herself, the sound of it giving him goosebumps all over. It let him nearly come then and there. It didn't take long anymore, though. A few moments later she gasped and pushed back into the pillow, eyes fluttering. Her nails dug into the flesh of his back and he took in the sight of her, before releasing his own, suppressed orgasm.

When he carefully layed his head down on her shoulder, supporting himself with his arms to not hurt her, she sighed and kissed every spot of his skin she could reach. He smiled and kissed her on the lips, rolling over on his side. He watched her while he lay now next to her on the soft fabric. She closed her eyes, a smile on her lips and rolled over to lay on her side, too, snuggling into him. He stifled a growl that nearly escaped his mouth. _How animalistic_, he thought and chuckled.

"Why are you laughing?" she asked, eyes open again. "I had a funny thought," he answered, craddling her hair, "nothing to be worried about, my dear." She raised an eyebrow, "My dear?" He shrugged, "Wouldn't it be rude to call you Granger right now?" She laughed and slapped him on the arm, "You idiot!"

**x**

Did this really just happen? Had she had her first time with Draco Malfoy? Who would've ever guessed?

She wondered, how this could've possibly happened. Wasn't she Hermione Granger and didn't she usually think through everything first? But who was she to think about this now, when he lay still beside her. He had been the perfect gentleman, he even had tried to stop a view times.

The truth was, that she really had wanted it to happen the few last years. Everyone had made their experiences, but she had never had a boyfriend. Her date with Krum and her kiss with Ron were the only things that had ever happened! And with the starting war, there was really no place for any love affairs, anyway. So she became older and older and she really would've liked some experiences too, but it never felt right. Sure, she could've made them with Ron, but she never was that in love with him. _Wait, was she in _love_ with Draco?_

She closed her eyes and felt the soft skin of his chest against her forehead. She couldn't deny, that this felt incredibly good. She sighed and inhaled the scent of his aftershave which lingered in the air. Seems she really was up to some love affair before the real life would come crashing down on them.

**x**

Harry yawned, when he sat next to Ginny at the Gryffindor table. He was unbelievable tired! They had spent the last evening at the Gryffindor common room again. Rons only topic was Hermione and that she hadn't been there with them, hadn't made it any better. He really had to speak to his best female friend. This couldn't last any longer or he would die of sleep deprivation. He just was happy, that he hadn't to share a dormitory with his best friend. Sure, he had enjoyed it before, but he could only imagine, how it would be if Ron had access to him everywhere now.

"Look who's coming," growled Ron and Harry looked up, to see Hermione, Draco and Neville enter the Great Hall. "Oh shut it, Ron. It really is enough," Ginny barked and gave him a clip around the ear with the Daily Phropet she had been unfolding.

"Good Morning," Hermione smiled at them when she sat down next to Ginny. "You look happy," stated his girlfriend and he saw Hermione blush furiously. "Uh... I just find it a beautiful morning," she answered.

"Had a good night, I'ld say. Probably the ferret had something to do with it," Ron spat without even blinking and Ginny gasped. "Ron!" Harry stared at him open mouthed. "What... are you mad?" screeched Hermione in return. She was so red in the face now, Harry could've sworn she would burst into the air every moment. "See, I'm right, aren't I?" Ron shouted and stood up. "Sit down, you dork!" Ginny shouted back, grabbing his upper arm. "Don't touch me!" Ron armed her hand away and Harry stood, moving in front of her. "What are you doing, Ron?" he asked.  
>"She choose the ferret over me!" he shook and looked absolutly crazy, "And don't you tell me it isn't as I say! I <em>see<em> how those two act around another and I don't want to see it one more fucking minute!"

"Are you serious, Ron? What if it is the truth? What then, huh? You don't have to decide over my life in any way!" Hermione cried, standing up, too. Ron huffed, "You can't be serious!" He shook his head in disbelieve and glared at her.

Harry looked around and realised the whole school was watching. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Malfoy standing. "No!" he heard Blaise complain, who grabbed Malfoys arm to pull him back down. Hermione had seen it, too. For just a second he thought she might go over, but she shook her head and sat back down, "I don't want to fight any more."

"I told you it was the truth," Ron turned to Harry. "Sit down," he huffed and took his place on the table himself. "I won't." "Then go. The whole school is watching and I don't can take any more scandals."

Ron groaned, but sat back down, moving as far away from them as possible, without shoving the others from their places.

"Thank you," Harry heard Hermione whisper, but he didn't look up. _She really was having something with Malfoy!_ Why the hell did she do that to them? She knew how they would never manage to be civil. She even was his bullying target for their whole life in Hogwarts. She had cried so many tears over his stupid demeanor. How could she forgive him? Of course, she was Hermione Granger, but how could she ever be more than a friend to him? He would've never thought, she could manage to love someone like him!

_Would she marry him?_ What with their friendship? Hadn't she promised they would be friends forever? They had gone through all this years and all this deadly periods of time and now their friendship would break because she forgave the enemy? Harry poked at his meal, huffing. What should he do?

Could've Malfoy changed so much? Were _human beings_ able to change this much? To ignore their acquired beliefs? Harry didn't know. All that he know, was that he had disliked him nearly from the very beginning. Standing there in Diagon Alley he was eager to talk to an other Hogwarts student of his age. But even when he hadn't known anything about the whole wizarding world, he had known he didn't like this visibly spoiled kid who was talking like he was the king of the world, speaking about muggleborns as if they were something utterly disgusting.

Harry shook his head. He would never forget anything that Malfoy had done to any of them over the years!


	10. Chapter 10 - Fighting Love

**_Hello back : )_****_Yes, well, this took me ages. First my husband had some free days and with a toddler at home it isn't always easy to find some time to write, but I managed it in the end. _**  
><strong><em>I also did a video for this fanfiction. I'm not too good at it, but if you'ld like to take a look, the link's on my profile.<em>**

Chapter 10

Draco growled, he was shaking of rage in the inside. How could stupid Weaselby shout at her like that? The whole school probably had seen his riot and if Blaise hadn't been there, he would've gone over there to them. But Blaise was right, he had to stay away. Who knows, what he might have done to the redhaired idiot. He felt guilty and useless, anyway. Especially since she had seen him standing. He then had wanted to step in front of her more than ever, but he knew, she could do it alone. _Man_, she was the brightest witch of her age and Weasley was probably... the stupidest wizard of their age? He chuckled and picked at his food. _Hah, Weasley!_

What now? By the look of it, they had discovered her having something more to do with him than pure friendship. Maybe this was okay. Maybe it had been time. He couldn't say he was sad by the outcome. He wanted the whole school to know that she belonged to him! But did she? No... she agreed to have some fun. To be a teenager with him.

He huffed. This would be his death!

"Are you okay?" asked Blaise, looking worried. "Great, even," he answered sarcastically. "What are you two on about? Is Weasley right by being jealous?"

"Come on, Blaise. I don't want to talk about it." "Tell me." "I don't want to!" Blaise laughed silently, "So it is the truth. I should've known." "Oh, just shut it."

When lunch was over, he stood together with Blaise and walked out of the Great Hall, being followed by a very pissed off Hermione Granger. "How _could_ he?" she screeched when she was halfway through the entrance hall, Neville trying to follow her without having to run. "You know what a temper he has," hushed Neville, when he caught up with the three of them. "What is he thinking by _blaming_ me for something like _this_? I haven't done anything wrong!" Her eyes just as well could've shot flames, by the look on Nevilles face when she turned around. "Uh... it's alright, Mione. You are right," he answered hastily, peeking over to Blaise.

"So I reckon I was right by believing you two had something going on?" Blaise asked, one brow cocked. "Oh as if you hadn't any clue," Hermione rolled her eyes and Draco chuckled. "I'm glad for you two."

When they reached the potions classroom, they heard shouting behing them, "Malfoy!" "Oh my, it's Weasley," said Blaise, grinning bright. "This can't mean anything good," Neville tried to pull Hermione along, but she shook her head and stayed where she was. "Ronald! Think before you do anything!" she warned, stepping in front of their group.

**x**

What was he thinking? Was he stupid? He couldn't believe it would make it any better when he provoked a fight!

"Go on, Mione. I don't want to speak with you," Ron growled, coming to a halt in front of them. "And I don't want you to have a fight here!" "Let him speak, Granger," said Draco while shoving her to the side, "What is it, _Weaselby_? Have you suddenly found your balls?" _Oh, he hadn't said that!_

"You... he's even still calling you _Granger_?" Ron cried, while looking back and forth between them. "What is it concerning you if I do?" Draco spat back and she hid her face behind her hands. This couldn't go out any good. "You filthy little brat. You know what? Your father deserved to be killed and you should have gone with him!"

"Woah... hold on," Blaise snatched Dracos wand out of his hands, when he aimed it at Ron, shaking. "Blaise! Give it back! You... agg...," he turned back to Ron and if looks could kill, Ron would've dropped back over death this second. With his wand gone Draco hesitated a moment, but then stomped forward, grabbed Ron by the hem of his Gryffindor shirt and shoved him backwards against the wall, "You say that again and I swear I don't need a wand to kill you."

Ron didn't look afraid in the least. "No, Ron!" she threatened, but he huffed and spat, "I would have loved to see him getwhat he deserved!" That was it. Draco made a choking noise and the next moment he had lunged forward and hit Ron right in the face. He groaned and fell to the floor and Draco grabbed him again and hit him time after time. "Draco, no!" Blaise was the first to realise what was happening and pushed forward, grabbing Draco by his arms, pulling him back down from Ron who lay on the floor. "Like I said, nothing better than his father!" spat Ron, when he stood and limbed a few steps. "Shut it, Ron, or I will hex you myself!" Hermione shouted while rushing over to where Blaise tried to get a better grip of a furious Malfoy.

"What is going on?" Luna had rounded the corner. Harry, who had been with her, ran forward and pulled Ron away from the others. "What are you doing, Ron?" he hissed, while staring to where Hermione had grabbed Malfoys head between her hands, soothing him.

**x**

_This must be a bad dream_, Harry thought and focused back on Ron, who's nose was bleeding furiously. Not that he hadn't come to the conclusion that Hermione must really have something going on with their archenemy, but it was something other to see it.

"I'll have you reported, you arsehole!" Ron shouted, glaring over to them. "Do you see how she pampers him? We are her _best friends_!" he spat, turning to Harry. Harry closed his eyes for just a second and breathed in and out. He wouldn't take a side. He couldn't. "You will come with me, Ron. I'll take care of your nose and your eye and then we'll talk," he told his enraged friend, pulling him along without looking back.

When he had found an empty classroom, he pushed him inside and closed the door. "Why aren't we going to Madame Pomfrey?" Ron cried, ready to leave. "Because you can't say who it was you were fighting with." "But that's the plan, isn't it?" "No." "You're taking _his_ side?" he asked unbelieving. "No," Harry shook his head and huffed, "But I won't let you ruin the friendship we have. She stands up for him, if I like it or not. Hermione is my _friend_. She is _your_ friend! She is ready to fight and she would never forgive you. Ever!"

Ron glared at him, but remained silent. "Do you want her to marry him? 'Cause that is what you would push her to do if Malfoy gets expelled." "She would never do that!" Ron spat. "No?" Harry chuckled, "Then you don't know her at all. Hold still now. You're spilling your blood everywhere." He pulled his wand out and tipped it lightly towards Ron's nose, "Episkey." The bleeding stopped abruptly and with a _Tergeo_ the remaining blood was gone, too. After laying a concealing charm over Rons black eye, he examined his work.

**x**

"I don't see why I can't make him pay," Draco growled, when they headed to their quarters after classes. "You already did," Hermione stated and rolled her eyes, "You shouldn't have lost your temper, Draco. We are just lucky, that Harry made him think about what he was going to do."

Classes had been difficult. Potions was the only subject they had together with the Slytherins that day and Hermione had prayed that it was possible for Blaise to hold Draco back. Harry and Ron had emerged late for the class, saying they overslept. Luckily the new Professor hadn't known that they weren't even living in the same quarters. Later Harry had sat down next to her in the charms class and told her what he had done. She couldn't help but be proud of his healing skills. He really had learned a lot from her while they were on the run for horcruxes.  
>Harry hadn't said a word regarding her feelings for Malfoy and she was happy that he did not. She really didn't know what she could possibly say. Yes, Ron was right. She had chosen Draco over him. But was she a bad friend because of it? Hadn't the two boys had their own relationships, too? Why wasn't she allowed to have something similar? <em>Because it is Draco<em>, her mind told her, but she shook her head. He had changed!

"Hermione is right," Blaise agreed, nodding. "Knightspride," Neville called and the portrait swang open. "Maybe," Draco said, still glaring.

**x**

"You know what?" Draco asked, when he lay next to Hermione on his bed later that evening. "What?" she asked back, looking up from the book she was reading. "You are beautiful." "You say that a lot." "Because it is the truth." "Thanks," she started blushing again and he chuckled and pushed against her, causing her to lay on her back. "You're even more beautiful when you blush," he said while leaning over her. She laughed and rolled her eyes, "Why, thanks again."

He bit his lip and grinned. When he leaned down to capture her lips with his, he felt her heartbeat increase and smiled. She sighed and chuckled, "I have to do homework, Draco." "Can't it wait a minute?" "Am I Hermione Granger?" "Ah, I forgot." He let go of her and sat up, pulling her into his arms, her back against his chest.

While watching her with his chin on her shoulder, he let his mind wonder. He really didn't want to loose her to another wizard, but who was he to demand something like that of her? Even if she wanted it now, and he was sure she wouldn't break his heart if he asked her to marry him, it may be change sometime and than she was stuck with the man nobody really wants anymore. How could he even think of getting someone _he_ wanted? He should be happy if anyone ended up with him and not hated him the rest of their lifes. How did this even happen? How could he be in love with Hermione Granger? When he thought about it, he did fully understand why the Weasel was against him being near her, but there was _no way_ he would admit that to anyone.

He sighed and pulled her back a little closer to his chest, earning a grin from the witch in his arms before she got back to her reading. Maybe he should be happy with how it was now. In the end there was a chance that they would end up with one another when they refused to pick someone. This way he wouldn't have pushed her into it. _Yeah, because someone from the ministry would pair her with you_ he thought and rolled his eyes. No way!

**x**

The days went on and Hermione felt herself falling more and more in love with the Draco Malfoy she had become to know. She desperately pushed the thoughts of the coming summer away and savoured the passing days for themselfs. Never had she thought Draco could be the gentleman he was to her all these last weeks. She felt fluffy all over and her stomach tickled whenever he turned to her and gave her one of those kind, true smiles she hadn't seen in eight years on his face before.

She was no fool and so she found herself thinking more and more about how it would be to pick Draco. How they would live together Merlin knows where, have kids and grow old. It wasn't his last name or the things his family had done to muggleborns, but seeing Ron, and with him Harrry, disappear more and more from her life let her refuse to make the final decision. The both boys had been her best friends since she started her life in the wizarding community and she couldn't stand seeing them from far, only having small talk with Harry or Ginny while Ron glared at her or doesn't not even look at her standing there.

She didn't want to _choose_! She wanted her friends back and she wanted Draco to stay with her. Her heart ached by the thought of him gone, marrying some other, stupid witch who didn't even want him! She was in love, but still, she was Hermione Granger. This was the first time she couldn't choose easily. This was the first question she couldn't answer.

"Hermione!" she hadn't seen the entrance opening and whiped her tears, staring at a pretty shocked Neville. "Why are you crying?" he asked, slowly coming nearer and sitting down beside her on the sofa. "Ron hates me," she sniffed, furiously trying to hide the tears. "That's not true. He's... hurt. It will pass." "When?" "Maybe after this is over." "What if I don't want it to be over, Neville? What, when I choose Draco?"  
>Neville took in a sharp breath, "He will understand. Eventually." "It's nothing I can decide before I get answers. I can't live without them, you know? We never talked much about it to others, but I think you can imagine how close we three were. We were friends from first year on. We fought against <em>Voldemort<em> from first year on!"  
>Neville shivered. "You know what I want?" he asked and she shook her head, "I want to marry Blaise." "Neville... I... don't you think they'll understand?" "We have to marry because we need to produce heirs. Do you think they'll make an exception for us? We can't have kids!" "You can adopt!" "But the kid would already be born! We wouldn't add our magical genes." "You can't know," Hermione huffed and shook her head, "They can't be so stubborn and go against everyones will in that matter. You obviously don't love woman. How could they force you to produce heirs with one? That would be ridicules!" "As ridicules as to force the students of two years to marry when barely grown up?" he asked. "That's not the same." "You are muggleborn, you don't understand fully what this means. There are no homosexuel marriages in the wizarding world. The most of us hardly approve of homosexuality at all!"<p>

"What are you doing?" Draco and Blaise had come in through the painting and stared at the two of them sitting on the couch, eyes sparkling with tears. "Nothing," Hermione sprang up and rushed over to Draco, pulling him into an embrace. "Hermione..." he stuttered, voice dripping with concern. "I love you," she whispered, gave him a quick kiss and rushed out the common room.


	11. Chapter 11 - The Curse

Chapter 11

Hermione stumbled a few times while running through the castles corridores. Her heart beat hard against her ribcage and she rubbed her eyes to get rid of the tears. She had to see Harry and Ron and they were hopefully in the library, studying. She didn't even know where their living quarters were plus they didn't live in the same one.

When she finally made it to the library, Madam Pince shot her a glare and Hermione slowed down, walking over to where the tables stood. It was already dark outside and the dim paths between the ceiling-high sections of old books were only lit with the flickering light of the torches hanging at the walls and the candles hovering mid-air. "Ron," she called out, when she saw the familiar bush of red hair. Harry opposite of him raised his head and stared questioningly at her as she came nearer. "I need to speak with you," she demanded and huffed, when Ron didn't look up at her. "Ronald Weasley, have I to grab you, forcing you to look at me?" she screeched and Madam Pince coughed loudly in their direction. "Harry, tell her I don't want to speak with her," the redhaired boy growled, proceeding to pretend to read the book in front of him. Harry looked at Hermione and shrugged, "Really Mione, I tried to talk to him about it, but I think it's too soon..." "I don't give a shit!" and with that she grabbed Ron at his sleeve and pulled. He growled, but stood and followed her out of the library, Harry at his heel.

"Hermione..." Harry began, but she waved him shut, rushing them into a corner of the corridor they were standing in. "You two are my best friends. I know Ron, that you are... mad at me, but I can't control my feelings and you are my brothers, my family, not my lovers!" she shrieked, trying to let her voice calm down, "I should've come to you weeks ago. I should've spoken with you directly after, but with the new living arrangements it was easy for me to avoid it and I was a coward."

Ron looked at her, features stiff and unbelieving, "This is no excuse for what you did. You dodged me for the ferret!" Hermione looked over to Harry, then back to Ron, "I love him!" She had blurted and Ron gaped at her, "No!" "I do, Ron. I want him and nothing what he did is from interest to me, but it's you who let me stop doing what I want! I can't live without you. You are my family!" "Are you seriously requesting that we should just forget what happened and hang out with you while you marry the tosser?" Ron shouted and Harry and Hermione flinched.

"I..." she didn't feel well suddenly and stumbled, searching for support at the wall. "What, Hermione?" Ron pressed, outraged. "There's something wrong," she muttered, before her vision blurred and the last thing she saw was Harry pushing forward to grab her.

x

"Hermione!" Ron cried, running over to were Harry was holding a passed out Hermione in his arms. "What the hell?" "I don't know. Hospital Wing," Harry rushed out and they took of.

"What happened?" cried Draco when he entered the Hospital Wing with Luna at his heels. "What is _he_ doing here?" growled Ron. "Shut it, Ron. I owled him when Madam Pomfrey shooed us out." "You..." "Weasley, I swear when you have anything to do with this..." Draco threatened and Ron gaped at Harry, "Did you _hear_ that?"

"Malfoy, neither of us would ever do such a thing," Harry tried and Draco turned to look at him. "Someone tell me what the fuck happened _this_ moment!" "She came to talk to us and passed out. She has not woken up yet. We weren't allowed to stay."

"Maybe she has got a Huckbeck. They're lingering in the trees, trying to..." "Luna. Not know!" Draco yelled. It was then that Harry saw his trembling hands and glassy eyes. "Malfoy, are you..." "What, Potter?" he spat, furious. "Never mind. I'm sure Madam Pomfrey will answer our questions in a few minutes. Perhaps you should try to go in there. You're her... uh... fiance after all." "Harry!" "No, Ron. Didn't you listen to what Hermione said to us? Let him be!"

Draco eyed him suspiciously, but got forward and rushed through the door. When it closed behind him, Ron glared at Harry, "You don't know what you're doing. You can't give him that much credit!"

x

Draco ran to were he saw Madam Pomfrey and McGonagall stay next to one of the beds. "Mr Malfoy, what are you doing here?" asked the headmistress when she turned around. "Haven't I told Mr Potter and Weasley there was no time for visi..." started the nurse angrily, but Draco didn't listen, rounding her carelessly and gasped when he finally saw Hermione lying on the bed. She looked as if she was sleeping, but her skin was paler then usual and he could just barely see her chest moving to the low breaths she took. "What is going on?" he asked, his voice sounding odd.

"I think I asked you a question, Mr Malfoy," Professor McGonagall replied, staring him down. "I'm not Potter or Weasley," he growled, "I'm her fiance. I have _every_ right..." "You're her what? I mean... that can't be true," the Professor tried to regain her composure. "I'm not _lying_! Even Potter let me in here because he knew!"

"Good god," she growned and at the same time the doors burst open and Professor Gabriel entered the room, waving a book in his dragon gloved hand. "I found it," he called, coming to a halt before them. "What is it?" Madam Pomfrey asked. "Law and Literature. It's not from the library," the blue haired teacher spoke. "Where did she get it from?" asked McGonagall, staring Draco down. "What... I'ld never..." he cried, but Harry hushed him, "She got it this morning per owl. She ordered it in Diagon Alley." Just then Draco saw, that the two boys had come in with Professor Gabriel.

"Well, someone had the time to curse it. Either in the shop or by catching the owl. It's slow-working, so her death wouldn't prevented by passing out in the great hall with everyone there to help." "Death?" Dracos eyes rushed to Hermione again, looking for signs of her still breathing. "She's not dead, Mr Malfoy. She'll be alright," Madam Pomfrey assured him, smiling motherly now. "She was just lucky she wasn't alone. She might've been in her room by this time in the evening," Gabriel added and looked over to where Harry and Ron stood.

"I should've followed her," Draco mumbled, tears forming slowly. He hastily wiped his eyes and glared at Ron. "It's your fault! She would've stayed with us if she hadn't been so desperate to gain your friendship back!" "What?" Ron cried, "We were the ones who brought her here!" "But she could've passed out Merlin knows where on her way to you and nobody would've found her there!"

"Mr Malfoy, need I to remind you, that this did not happen? You should be grateful..." the headmistress scolded. "No! I need no reminder how unworthy I am!"

"Who could've cursed the book?" Professor Gabriel asked as if nothing had happened, laying one hand on Dracos shoulder. "Nott!" blurted Harry and Dracos head whiped around, "Yes! That would be likely." "Theodore Nott?" McGonagall looked down her nose, "Well, it's the best explanation. They still haven't found him."

Draco sat down on the end of the bed, trying to regain some controll about his emotions. He knew the Weasel wasn't at fault. At least not fully. He himself should've stopped her from running away. Thinking about it, he should've stopped her from becoming friends with him in the first place. Let alone choose him as her lover. He was guilty for her lying her. It was _his_ former friend who cursed her nearly to death because it was his opinion that muggleborns shouldn't live under purebloods. He couldn't even blame him for his behavior. It were their parents who had told them this things their entire lifes. He struggled so much with trying to behave, how could he blame others for not being capable to do it?

"She might wake up somewhere along the night," Professor McGonagall told the others when Draco struggled to push his thoughts away. "Malfoy, are you okay?" Potter asked. "What is it to you?" he asked furiously and stood up. "Where are you going?" he heard him call and just before he was out the door, he was grabbed from behind. Turning around, he saw it was the new teacher. "May I have a word?"

He scowled at him, but nodded and let the teacher drag him out the door and along the corridor into Madam Pomfreys office. Professor Gabriel sat down on her desk chair and folded his hands, staring at him. "Don't you want to sit down?" he asked finally and Draco shook his head.

"I want you to understand, what you tried to do," he proceeded in his low, calm voice. "What do you mean?" "Where were you going?" "Out." "You can't leave her. You must stay." Draco scowled, "And you can order me because..." Gabriel rolled his eyes and leaned forward, "I don't order you, Mr Malfoy. I tell you what is best. I know you love her. Merlin, the whole school has seen how you look at one another. I really don't know how the headmistress could've not seen it before!"

Draco stared at the teacher infront of him dumbfounded. Did a teacher just speak to him that way? On the other hand, he was very young, he couldn't be much older than himself. "You don't know anything, you weren't here through..." "The war?" he interrupted him, "I'm quite well informed. You know, Dumbledore was my greatuncle." Draco flinched and bit his lip. Brilliant!  
>"I know how your family played a big roll in following the dark lord and I know that you took the mark and that you had order to kill Dumbledore. I even know that you tried a few times and that you let in the deatheaters what lead to his death. But I also know, how he wanted you save, how he saw the best in you and how you didn't do it and your mother helped, altough for selfish reasons, to defeat Voldemort in the end."<p>

_What does he not know?_ Draco thought and groaned. Gabriel laughed, "Did _you_ know, that Dumbledore knew you had that order?" _Did he just read his mind?_ "Are you a Legilimens? I didn't feel a thing..." Gabriel chuckled again, "No. I have my own ways." "You are a veela!" "Very good, Mr Malfoy. Not quiet right, but still... I have veela blood in my family. But we are not speaking about me right now."

"No, I didn't know. I thought so much when I heard that Snape had been a spy," he answered truthfully. He didn't want to think about how Dumbledore wanted him save. That was something, he still didn't understand. He should've send him out of the school the day he got word of it.

"He let you stay, because he believed in the good of people and you had changed, Mr Malfoy. You weren't anymore the selfish kid your parents let you become. And that's the reason, why I wish you stay with Miss Granger. She sees you for what you are, not for what you've been before. She needs you now and there is no reason for you to avoid her. She is perfectly capable of taking the risks she decided to take."

"Yeah, because she's a bloody Gryffindor. There were enough risks in both our lives. This must come to an end. She is better off without me." "You have no right to decide that." Gabriel looked furious now. "Fine! I stay. I'll tell her what I think is best." "Do that. Come on now, the others should be gone already."

The teacher rounded him and Draco followed. Merlin, the whole Dumbledore family must be a bunch of privacy intrudors. Veela blood and reading mind was just the last big step in that.  
>He heard Gabriel chuckle and rolled his eyes. <em>Unbelievable!<em>

**x**

Hermione blinked and groaned. The room was dark, but she saw its outlines in the moonlight floading in through several windows. This couldn't be her room. When she opened her eyes again, she realised she was in the infirmary. She sighed and held her forehead, the stinging ache was nearly unbearable. When she layed her hand back down on the covers, she felt something soft and hairy and let out a shattering cry.

"What?" Draco sprang into her vision, visibly drugged with sleep and she realised what she had felt had been his hair. "You shocked me half to death!" she breathed, holding her heart. His eyes focused on her and the next moment, he had bent down and layed his lips on hers. "Thank Merlin, you are awake," he murmured through kisses and her heart swell. Yes, she was definitely in love!

"What happened?" she asked when he let go of her and he became serious. "The book you received was cursed. You would've died if you hadn't been with Potter and Weasley." "What?" She didn't understand. Why would someone do that? "We believe it had to do with Nott." "He cursed me? Why?" "Can we wait for the morning? I really don't want to fight right now." She wanted to say no, she didn't want to wait for a explanation, but by the worried and sorrowful look in his eyes, she nodded.

"Come here then," she sighed and he slipped under the covers next to her without a second thought. Hermione snuggled into his side and let his scent fill her nostrils. Maybe it was okay to worry tomorrow. This was heaven!


End file.
